No Matter What
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Seto had made a promise to always protect Mokuba. But now that his baby brother is all grownup, what's Seto going to do? Mokuba no longer needs his brother, but Seto is beginning to realize how much he needs Mokuba.
1. I Promise

Chapter 1

(Seto's POV)

Taking on something new was always easy for me, even as a kid. The death of my mother was a hard blow, and adjusting to it was even harder, but I made it through. I had too. Mokuba was depending on me to be strong. He was depending on me to be the older brother, to protect him, to show him it was ok, even when times were hard and Dad wouldn't come home some nights. He was scared to death. I was too, but never showed it. I was scared for a different reason though. Because I knew.

I knew that Dad missed Mom more than it really seemed, I knew he couldn't live without her. I knew from the very beginning. But I didn't say a thing. I couldn't. What was I suppose to say? 'Hey Dad, are you gonna kill yourself so you can be with Mom?' It was something that couldn't be said. Then one night he didn't come home. We thought this was just another night filled with worry, that the next morning he'd be up and out of bed making us breakfast again like nothing ever happened. We never saw him the next morning.

"Nii-sama… I don't wanna go. I like living here." I looked over at my innocent, little brother. His eyes sparkled with the many tears that had fallen down his face from the dreadful news of this morning, but at the moment were at peace. "I know Mokuba, I know. But we have to. We can't take care of ourselves." I told him. "But Nii-sama…" His eyes began to water again. I didn't want to stand the pain of seeing him in despair again.

I wrapped my arms around him and brought him into a hug. "Don't worry Mokuba, all is well. I'll watch over you. From now on, I'll be your father. And protect you no matter what."

Mokuba looked up, his eyes stared into mine. "You promise? No matter what?" I nodded. "I promise. I'll always be there for you when you need me. No matter what."

-12 Years Later-

"I'm done." Seto turned in his chair and looked over at Mokuba. "You're done? Already?" Mokuba gave him a weird face and slowly nodded, "What did you expect?" Seto looked away and back at his computer, "Well… I didn't think you would master the program that fast. I only taught it to you yesterday."

"Well, I'm a fast learner, I suppose." Mokuba said, closing the laptop and setting it on the desk beside Seto's other computer, "I'm going out tonight, ok?" Seto twisted his chair again to face Mokuba, "What? Why?" Mokuba took a step back and gave Seto another weird face. "I'm hanging out with Kelly again. Why are you so surprised?"

"Well, I don't know… I just thought we could do some more… computer programs together." Seto said, once more turning to the computer to hide his embarrassment. "But we did that all-day today, we don't need to do anymore."

"Ok fine, we can go to the arcade." Mokuba shrugged, "I've grown out of the arcade, Seto."

"Come on, it would be fun."

"Seto…" Seto was now the one to shrug. "Fine, fine… you can hang out with 'her'." Mokuba rolled his eyes, "Why do you hate Kelly so much?"

"Oh nothing… there's just something about her that makes me… suspicious."

"Here we go again…" Mokuba muttered to himself, "Look, Seto, I don't get why you don't like her. She never gets herself into trouble, she's a straight A student, she's going to college, she's in shape, she works out, she's in the making of her own gaming company while finishing her senior year, she plays the piano, she's in all the AP classes, she's kind, she's sweet, she respects you, but you still seem to find a flaw in her." Seto put his hand through his hair and merely sighed at this statement of facts. "Believe what you want."

Mokuba rolled his eyes once more. "Well, see ya." He turned to leave and began to head for the door. "Can I have a hug?" Mokuba stopped and turned around. He had just barely heard his brother say that, he had said it in almost a whisper. "Well, sure." Seto got up and embraced his brother in a tight hug.

No longer did Seto have to bend down to hug his baby brother, no longer did he have to kneel to stare at his brother face to face. His brother's hair was no longer long and tangled; it was combed and tied back. Mokuba had grown out of video games, cards, and capsule monsters, he was now more interested in hockey, his band, and his girlfriend. Mokuba didn't hang around the mansion anymore; he now had friends to hang out with and football games to go to. Mokuba didn't come to Kaiba Corp. to visit his brother; he worked there.

"Ok… now I really gotta go Seto." Mokuba said, breaking away from Seto's arms, "I have to meet up with Kelly."

"Ok… well, have fun."

"Thanks, I will. I'll be back around 10." Mokuba called back as he grabbed his keys and ran down the stairs. Seto slumped back into his chair. 'Another night working alone…' Seto thought. The mansion had been so empty since Mokuba had begun to grow up and leave almost every day. There was no energy, no life in the empty old mansion. It always felt as if the only person who had ever really lived in that house was Mokuba, and maybe a couple of the maids as well. At the time when Mokuba was 11, Seto was too busy to live life, so he had Mokuba live it for him.

Over the past years, Seto and Mokuba had had their ups and downs. They had gotten into tons of fights with one another, they had been at each other's throats, there had even been a time when Mokuba didn't come home. But even through those hard times, Seto and Mokuba's bond had still made it through, and they were still there for each other.

But Mokuba was now 17. In a few weeks, he would be turning 18, and would soon be a young adult, and under the Federal Law of Japan, would be able to live on his own. This was the scariest thing Seto had ever had to endure. This was scarier than death itself. Losing his baby brother.

Mokuba would no longer have any need to stay or see his brother anymore. He had a job, friends, and a future, a future that didn't involve Seto. Seto used to be everything to Mokuba. He was his parent, his friend, and his brother. But now… now it was different. It had all changed so fast and now it was all going to end. Mokuba would no longer need his brother.

Seto put his hand through his hair once more, he gave a loud sigh to himself. "Why?" he asked himself out loud, his eyes were still tightly shut as he debated within himself of what he should do to stop this from happening. He couldn't let this happen. Mokuba had always needed him, and secretly, he had always needed Mokuba back. He found comfort in Mokuba's need for his older brother's protection and now that was all beginning to disappear to the point where Mokuba didn't need Seto at all.

Seto got up and grabbed his coat. "Going somewhere, Mr. Kaiba?" Isono asked, as Seto passed by him and made his way down the stair and to the garage. "Do you know where Mokuba is?" Seto asked without answering Isono's questions. "Why, yes. He said he was going to be hanging out at a bar. He said he was hanging out with Kelly and some of his friends there."

"Alright, well, don't expect me back for a while. Save my dinner while I'm gone." Seto called as he walked out the door. "Most certainly, sir." Isono replied. He shrugged and shook his head, "Mr. Kaiba… he's becoming more worried about that boy than he was when he was 11."

-Theater 64-

"That's alright, I'll just have some water, thank you." Kelly said with a small smile. "As you wish, and for you?" the waiter asked, looking over at Mokuba. "Water is fine." Kelly looked over at Mokuba, "You know, you don't have to drink and eat everything I do. I don't care if you drink a soda or 2."

"I know. But you even make eating healthy seem great." He kissed her on the cheek. She smiled. "Well, you're not half bad yourself." She replied. She kissed him back. They began to make-out passionately as they waited at the bar for their drinks.

Seto slinked through the crowd quietly. He was pretty unnoticeable by the way he was dressed and no one had seemed to notice him since most of them were preoccupied with dancing or smoking. Seto looked on at them in disgust till he spotted Mokuba and Kelly. He sat on the other side of the bar watching them, also staring at them in disgust.

"Here's your water." The waiter said as he returned with 2 glasses of water. Kelly pulled away, her cheeks were red with embarrassment. "Thank you…" she said in a small voice. "Don't worry, I see it all the time." The waiter replied, winking at her then returning to other customers to get their orders.

"Mokuba…"

"Yeah, Kelly?" Mokuba asked, beginning to sip his water. "Do you think we could leave sometime soon?"

"Why? We just got here." Kelly looked to the side. Mokuba grabbed her arm gently, "What's wrong?"

"I just don't like the vibes I'm getting here. There's too much smoke…" Kelly said, holding her nose and looking around. Mokuba opened his mouth to speak when he heard his name being called.

"Hey Mokuba!" He turned around to see his 2 other friends. One was a junior in college whom was a friend of one of his band mates. "Mokuba… son, we gotta hook you up with something."

"No thanks. I'm good." Mokuba said, turning to leave. One of them grabbed Mokuba's arm. "Come on… don't be so straight edge."

"No thanks, I'm not interested." Mokuba said, trying to pull away. He still held on with a tight grip. "What's the hurry?"

Seto took a close look at the situation that was happening. He slowly got to his feet and was debating to himself weather to step in before it got bad and expose himself to Mokuba, or to stay put and let Mokuba handle it himself.

"You're a drunk, Yomoshi, now get off!" Mokuba forcefully pulled his hand out of his grip and grabbed Kelly's hand with the other. "Let's go Kelly…" And without another word or action, he left with Kelly towards the exit and out of the bar. As for Yomoshi and his friend, they merely shrugged it off and went back to what they were doing.

Seto sat back down. Mokuba had handled himself well, but seeing this only worried him more. Did Mokuba really not need him anymore?

Ok, so here's a new story guys! You know me, I can't just be writing one story at a time, that's too boring(obviously you guys can tell I do that a lot by all of my other useless stories) but hey, it's for the people, to the people, by the… er, me. Well, anywayz.

Looks like Mokuba's all grown up now, huh? But how much can Seto really bare? How can you stop your brother from growing up?

REVIEW!


	2. When Push Comes To Shove

AmePiper: Hahaha, I know, stalking is great. Take it from me, stalking runs in my family. My mother was a stalker, and I'm a stalker too lol. Thanks for the review. Enjoy the chapter.

ArraMidnight: Hey, thanks for the review buddy! Yeah, I decided to make every chapter start out with a memory now cause, I dunno, I'm AWESOME. Anyways, just to let you know, every memory at the beginning with be in Seto's POV. Enjoy.

Anonymous: Yeah, it's a role change. I've never written a role change story before, but I guess there's a first time for everything. Thanks for the review.

Mystical Sand: Thank you for the review, and might I say, it's an honor to have you reading. I've been a fan of yours ever since the beginning of my fanfiction experience and I love your stories to death. Thanks for reading, and enjoy the chapter.

K of H: Oh really? Well, I'm glade to be of service. I've read a couple stories like this before, but I don't really like how they made Mokuba a gothic, depressed, cutter person. I thought of Mokuba to be more… in control. To be content with himself as he grows up. But I guess then it gives Seto all the more reason to worry about it. Thanks for the review, enjoy.

Chapter 2

"Mokuba!" I called again. My head turned from side to side, but even in this motion I couldn't see my brother anywhere. I turned around the corner of the orphanage to the front of where the playground was, thinking he would be sitting on the swing that he usually always sat on since we had come to the orphanage. We hadn't made many friends since our arrival, but it was enough that we had each other. By this time, we were interpretable. It was almost strange to not have him by my side.

I stopped dead in my tracks, and my blood boiled in anger. "Come on runt! If you want it! Jump for it!" the older boy, otherwise known as Suzuki, said as he held Mokuba's plane high above his head. He held a huge grin across his face, and a scar was across his cheek. People in the past had asked him where he had gotten the scar, and he would say that he had gotten into some sort of violent fight that he ended up winning. But others knew that his parents had abused him, and that was a beating that had never left him and remained a symbol on his face.

"Please! Give it back!" Mokuba pleaded, stretching out his arms as far as he could. Another one of the boys who stood by Suzuki, Hoska, stepped forward, pushing Mokuba to the ground with incredible ease. Hoska was a fat, but tall boy, whom was known to be one of Suzuki's friends. He also took the joy of torturing smaller boys in the orphanage.

Mokuba's eyes began to fill with tears as Hoska and Suzuki began to kick dirt in his face. That's when I couldn't bare the scene any longer. I stepped in by giving a forceful blow, right to Hoska's face. Hopefully that would make a big enough statement. Hoska fell flat onto the ground with blood beginning to drip down from his nose.

Mokuba rubbed his eyes and looked up at me with hope. Suzuki now stepped up to the plate. "Hey, why don't you back off, new kid? This has nothing to do with you."

"This has everything to do with me, that's my little brother you're picking on." I said glaring at him. With this statement, Suzuki merely laughed. "YOU'RE his brother? How unpredictable. I didn't have the slightest thought of that unwanted runt being the brother of a genius."

"You shut up and leave my brother alone. I don't care what you think of me or my brother, but if you keep bothering him, I'll have to step in and do to you what I did to Hoska." Suzuki looked down at Hoska, who was attempting to get on his own 2 feet, but was failing miserably. I didn't care, I kept my attention and focus all on Suzuki.

Suzuki merely shrugged it off. "I don't care. I'm not afraid of you." Suzuki started walking, but as he passed Mokuba, he stopped. Mokuba blinked with wonder. My guard was held up, and I kept a good eye on him.

"Don't think you're off the hook just yet. If you think your 'big brother' can protect you forever, you're wrong. You're gonna pay for what your brother did to Hoska, and I'll make sure you'll NEVER FORGET." And with that he left.

Mokuba looked up with me, he looked as if he was about to cry again. I went down on my knees and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's alright Mokuba. Don't worry about it; he's not going to hurt you. I promised to protect you, and that's what I plan to do." Mokuba's tear-stained face glimmered into a smile as I helped him to his feet and brushed off the sand.

-Present Time-

"Hey Seto." Seto looked up from the newspaper to his brother in amazement. These days, Mokuba never really talked to Seto. Never found much of a reason too. He was too caught up in his life to really have a reason to talk to his brother unless it was about him going out, or business, of something of no use to the both of them. "I have a hockey game tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to come and see it." Mokuba asked. Seto winced. Tonight he had an important board meeting with Kaiba Corp. It was one of those things you really couldn't miss.

"Mokuba… I'd love too, but I have a board-"

"It's ok if you can't come." Mokuba said, cutting him off, "I don't care. I was just wondering." Mokuba then turned and headed towards the door. "Well, I'm off. I'll be staying after school today for Tech. Don't wait up." Mokuba closed the door behind him, and all was quiet again.

Seto looked down in dismay. Memories began flashing through his mind again. They had become more frequent and even more painful each time he was forced to live through them. He began to remember all the times when Mokuba had asked Seto to go to something and he had always said no without emotion or concern for how Mokuba felt. Seto didn't even know how painful it was to Mokuba until it was too late, and Mokuba just stopped asking him and began to grow up all on his own.

The pain that boy had to endure because of Seto, he couldn't bare it. "Sir, your limo is ready to take you to Kaiba Corp." Isono said, keys in hand. Now that he had graduate from Domino High, he no longer had the burden of working long hours, but he would from time to time from habit.

"Alright." He said, folding the newspaper, and following Isono out to the limo. But his thoughts hadn't left his self-disappointment.

-That Night-

"Glade you could make it, Mr. Kaiba." The businessman said, shaking Seto's hand. "We're all very exciting about tonight's board meeting. I think you'll find it worth your time." Seto merely rolled his eyes and walked passed him. He looked at his watch. Mokuba's game would be starting any minute now, and he was on the other side of town. He sighed once more; he let his brother down once again.

'It's ok if you can't come.' Everyone began sitting down as the head of the board meeting began taking out papers and charts of all shapes and sizes. 'I don't care. I was just wondering.' "Now, before we begin, I'd like to make a toast to the one and only Seto Kaiba, whom I couldn't have made it this far without. Thank you." Everyone clanked their glasses together and clapped afterwards. Seto's mind was elsewhere.

He couldn't remember the last time he had actually gone to one of Mokuba's important events. It seemed he had always had some sort of meeting to go to. Seto couldn't believe all the times he had let Mokuba down, all the times he wasn't there for him. He looked down at his watch, there was still time.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Seto got up from the table. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Go? But you just got here. We have many things we have to go over." Seto merely got up and grabbed his coat. The man ran after him. "But Mr. Kaiba, we need you in order for this board meeting to be a success."

"I don't care." Seto walked out of the door and out to his car. Charles, his personal driver, stood out in front of the limo reading the newspaper, he looked up in surprise to see Seto heading towards him. He quickly put away the newspaper. "Mr. Kaiba, I didn't think you'd be out so early-"

"Just get this thing down town, I have something I can't miss." Charles nodded and got into the limo.

-Domino Stadium-

"Alright Kaiba! You're in! Go get 'em, kid." Mokuba nodded and placed his mouth guard in his mouth. He placed his helmet back and headed onto the ice. He looked around into the audience. He saw Kelly in her usual place, she had on the Domino High colors painted onto her cheeks, and held a pom pom in one of her hands. He saw a couple of his other close friends, but Seto was nowhere in site. He shrugged, and forgot about it and proceeded to the middle of the ice.

"Well, looks like Domino High is sending in Kaiba Mokuba. Might I say, one of their extremely skilled players. We'll have to see if he'll win the game for him tonight." Mokuba skidded onto the ice and joined his fellow hockey players side by side.

Both competitors smacked their sticks together, and soon the puck was sliding across the ice. The stadium was filled with yelling and cheering as the game. Seto slinked into the stadium and looked around. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe how many people were there, and how much noise there was. He held onto his coat tightly, it wasn't exactly the warmest place. He headed toward one of the benches that were close to the front to get a good view of the game.

Ok, so I'm beginning to space out my paragraphs more because they look too squished together on If you guys don't like it, or think it's too spaced out or whatever, just tell me. I want to write my stories to the best of my abilities for your writing pleasure. Anyways, so he's seeing his brother play hockey for the first time. Gee, so much for always being there for him. Well, he's working on it. A little too late, though. Or is it?


	3. Welcome To Hell

AmePiper: Yes, bullies do suck. Believe me, they made the last 9 years of my life a living hell, so I know what I'm writing about when it comes down to bullies. I'm going to start trying to write the flashbacks at the beginning of the chapter parts they never showed in the series. Or at least vaguely seen parts. Ok, if your confused, maybe you'll understand what I'm saying in this chapter, cause I don't want to give away what's going to happen next. Well, anyway, thank you for reviewing, and enjoy.

ArraMidnight: Yeah, it is pretty sad. It's funny actually, because the reason why I didn't write a fic like this till now was because back then I didn't wanna write a fic like this where they were drifted apart, and Mokuba didn't need Seto anymore. I was a hard core 'Seto needs to protect Mokuba at all times' brother fluff person, so I was hooked on thinking I would never be caught dead writing a fic like this. And here I am today. Well, anyways, I hope this was soon enough in the updating department. Thanks for reviewing and reading.

Mystical Sand: Thanks, I decided to put a flashback at the beginning of every chapter to show the difference between Mokuba now and Mokuba then. You'll just have to find out what trouble Seto gets himself into evil grin Thanks for the review, as I said before, huge ass honor to have ya reading. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 3

From the very beginning I had that same feeling about him. I don't think I'd ever figure out what the feeling was exactly. It was a mixed feeling of fear and determination that made me walk up to that man and challenge him. No one would suspect that a little boy of the age of 12 would defeat a champion like Gozaburo Kaiba in a game of chess. They also didn't suspect for a little boy of the age of 12 to cheat. But it was by that strategy that I had won my ticket out of the orphanage and to our new home.

"Welcome boys," said a short man with a baldhead and glasses. He had a bit of a limp and walked around with a cane, and his face was full of wrinkles. "This shall be your new home." I smirked. I knew we had this coming. Gozaburo Kaiba, president of the biggest military company in the world. He was dubbed the richest man on the earth a couple years ago when Kaiba Corp. had first opened and had made multiple huge sales as the wars in other companies began to emerge and the need for supplies and weapons grew.

"Master Seto, this shall be dubbed your room." The little man said. He wore this evil and sinister grin on his face. He had been looking like that ever since Gozaburo had introduced us to him.

"Where will I be staying?" Mokuba asked, looking around at the room. "You will be staying on the other side of the house."

"What? Why?" I would've stopped him from asking because I didn't want to create conflict the first day we were here, but I too was interested as well. "Master Seto doesn't need anymore… distractions." Mokuba looked hurt by this. "Distractions?"

"But of course. Master Seto from this point on is going to be training to be the next heir for Kaiba Corp." My eyes widened. What a prize. Training to be the next heir of the world's biggest military company? This would run smoothly. But as I saw Mokuba's expression on his face, something told me it wasn't going to be so good. He clung to my arm. "But I wanna be with Nii-sama."

"Well, too bad. You are now under Master Kaiba's roof, and you will follow his rules. Now come along, we'll show you to your room." He limped into the hallway. Mokuba's grasp around my arm grew tighter, "Can't I be with Nii-sama a little bit more?"

"Mokuba…" I whispered, giving him a sign not to make trouble. "No. Now you will do as I say, or else." Mokuba stepped forward, "Or else what?" Mokuba asked. "Mokuba, stop it…" I whispered to him. I knew Mokuba was in a bit of a rebellious stage as he was beginning to grow, but challenging someone right after they have invited you into their home wasn't the greatest of ideas. Mokuba hadn't moved one bit and the grin on the man's face only grew bigger. "A bit of a trouble maker, are we?"

There was a loud crackle. Mokuba was on the floor, one side of his face was burning red. He had swung his cane right into Mokuba's face. "MOKUBA!" I yelled, falling to my knees and quickly by his side, "Are you alright?" In all my years, I had never felt so horrified in my life. No grown-up had ever laid a finger on Mokuba. My horror soon turned to anger as I looked up to still see him smirking, and Mokuba still in pain. "That'll happen if you don't do as I say. Now come along." He forcefully grabbed Mokuba to his feet and began to drag him out of the room. I would've popped him right then and there, but something told me I'd get my chance.

-Present Time-

He looked around. All the players looked the same considering there were all wearing the same helmets and colors. He soon spotted a shirt that had "KAIBA" printed on the back. A smile came onto his face, and he began to focus all his attention onto that player as the game continued.

Mokuba stole away the puck with ease and headed the opposite direction towards the opponent's goal. 2 other players tried to catch up with him, but he soon lost them with ease. He started going faster, hoping to get a good shot at the goal when, out of nowhere, another player ran right into him. The crowd gasped as Mokuba was tackle across the ice. Seto stood to his feet. "Uw, that was a nasty blow, Robert. It seems the opposing team won't be going down without a fight."

"Come on, kid! You can do it! Get to your feet!" the coach yelled. Mokuba slowly got to his feet, noticing he still had the puck and headed down the ice again. The player that had tackled him the first time, headed towards him once more. Mokuba turned to get around him when the player knocked him straight in the face with his elbow. Mokuba fell backwards once more and landed on his back. The crowd only gasped once more. The player only laughed at this. "Mokuba…" Seto whispered to himself as he ran closer to the plastic frame around the ice field.

Mokuba threw off his helmet and punched the guy right in his gut. "It seems to me like this could get violent, Jeff. I do believe that last blow was as intentional as the last player's. Someone better break this up now, or it could get ugly." They began to get into an epic fight; Mokuba's face had a trail of blood dripping down his face. The referees began to try and break up the fight as well as the coaches. "Mokuba!"

Seto forced open the door, and slipped onto the ice and headed towards Mokuba. "It seems there is a fan of some sort who has forced his way onto the field and is heading towards Kaiba, Mokuba. Are the coaches gonna let this one fly?"

"Mokuba!" Mokuba was distracted and turned his attention towards the voice that called out his name. "Seto?" Seto slipped over to Mokuba, almost falling onto his face nearly 20 times as he finally reached his brother's side. Seto put both his hands on Mokuba's shoulders. "Mokuba… Mokuba, are you alright? I saw what happened, are you ok? Your bleeding, I think you should get some help, it might-"

"You came?" Seto stopped rambling and stared at his brother for a while. "Well… yes." Seto said dumbly, "You play extremely well, Mokuba. I'm surprised, when did you get so good at hockey?"

"Well, you never come to any of my games, so you never really knew I was actually good at hockey."

"Um, excuse me." Seto and Mokuba turned their attention to the coach. "Look, I don't know who you are buddy, but your not allowed onto the ice unless you're playing. And if you don't mind, Kaiba here has to get back to the game, so please get off the ice or I'll call security and they'll ESCORT you off."

"Seto, you better-"

"Don't worry, I'm leaving. But Mokuba's coming with me."

"What! You can't just take him in the middle of a game, he's our best player." Seto looked over at Mokuba for approval. Mokuba was looking down at the ice, then at the helmet in his hand. Blood was beginning to run freely down his face. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, with doing so, wiped the blood from his forehead. "It's ok, Seto." He said, placing his helmet back on his head, "I can't let the team down."

Seto stood there, speechless and emotionless. Almost embarrassed. He stood in the middle of the ice rank, his feet beginning to go numb, he had made a whole hockey game come to a complete halt, and he felt as if it was for no reason. "Oh…" Seto said softly, not finding the words to say, as they just seem to say themselves, "Ok." He slowly walked off the field, steadying himself a couple times not to slip on the ice, then exiting the rank and returning to the seat. As he did so, the audience stared at him. For what reason he had to run onto the ice in the middle of the game, the rest of them didn't know, but it was soon forgotten as the game had started up again.

In no time, the game had finished with, yet, another victory for Domino High. Courtesy of the young Mokuba Kaiba himself. Seto waited on the outside of the ice rank as other players, sweaty and dressed in a normal fashion, walked past him. Soon Seto's anxiety was calmed as Mokuba walked out, his skates thrown over his shoulder. Seto approached him.

"Hey you." Seto said with a smile putting a hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "Hey" Mokuba replied. "Good game. You were great out there."

"Thanks." Mokuba replied, returning him with a small smile as well. "Let's get home and celebrate." Seto said, putting his arm around Mokuba and leading him out of the stadium. Mokuba's smile slowly disappeared and he stopped and stared at Seto. Seto stopped with this action too and looked back. "Mokuba?"

"Why did you come?" Mokuba said, "I thought you were busy tonight. That you had an important-"

"Meeting? Well, I discovered it wasn't really that important after all. What's important is you." Mokuba gave a small smile. But this wasn't a usual kind of smile. It was an old smile. The smile he use to give Seto 12 years ago. Seto opened his arms to hug Mokuba just as Kelly approached both brothers, grabbing Mokuba's hand and kissing him on the cheek.

Well, chapter 3 is out of the way. And right when Mokuba discovers Seto cares, that bitch walks in and steals the spotlight. She reminds me of someone else I know. (growls) Anyways, so gee, thanks a lot for totally ruining the brother fluff moment there Kelly, wait to go. You get bitch of the year award. Or maybe Seto's just not trying enough. Ether way, she's a bitch.

Review!


	4. Screaming Bloody Murder

AmePiper: I'm glade you liked the chapter. Well, there's more where that came from. Sorry for taking such a long time. Thanks for the review.

ArraMidnight: Oh, don't worry. I hate her too. Sorry for taking so long to update though. Divorce, you know how it goes. Anyways, yeah, I can't help myself. I mean, who DOESN'T like brother fluff? It's interesting what you said about hoping they could talk without her interference, because I guess I based her off of my step Mom without knowing it. I can't talk to my Dad once without her barging in-.-U Thanks for the review.

Mystical Sand: Thanks for the review. I actually did make Kelly's appearance intentional because, well, I'm mean I'm trying to make every flashback one that they hadn't shown in the series, or at least had shown it briefly. And writing it in Seto's point of view as well. Funny thing about the hockey thing, is that I had written a fic earlier(god knows when) about Mokuba playing hockey after I had gone to a hockey game with my big sis, Kura. She said 'Oh, well, you can't make a fic about hockey' and I went home and typed one write up. I was proud of myself But even so, I had lost interest in it quickly, and really only wanted to write it to prove her wrong. So that's where my idea came from. I sure you didn't really need that long of an explanation, but oh well Onward to the next chapter.

Chapter 4

It had never occurred to me how fast I was changing. It hadn't exactly occurred to Mokuba ether until Gozaburo's death. Those times under Gozaburo's control, we both began to see less and less of each other. Gozaburo never let me out of the house or have any contact with the outside world, he only pushed me to learn and study harder and harder. Mokuba was also restricted from going to the outside world. Mokuba wasn't allowed to see me during those times. Gozaburo didn't care about Mokuba. He had only took him in because I had beaten him in the chess game and forced him to adopt him as well.

We might've seen less and less of each other, but I had never forgotten about him or the promise I had made. He was the only person who had really given me the strength to keep going, to not give up. And as time slowly began to move by, I became more advance and began to make my own strategy for the company. But by the time I had taken that strategy into action, and I was the one in hold of 51 percent, something more serious had happened.

"Seto, do come in." Gozaburo said, that seductive grin on his face. I walked in. My glare as cold as ice as I stared straight into the eyes of the man I once feared. "And for what reason have you called me here, Gozaburo? It's over. I won. I have 51 percent." I concluded. That did not change that grin on his face. It didn't change it at all. He began to laugh. The kind of laugh that use to send a shiver down my spine. But I stood there, and stared.

"You might have won the battle, but you haven't won the war." I raised my eyebrow. "Oh? And what makes you think you can take back the company?" Gozaburo stood up, his arm rose from behind his desk. His hand held a gun. I took a step back; my eyes focused on the gun, then back up at his eyes. "So, is this how you're suppose to defeat me? Kill me? What a pathetic way to win."

"I wouldn't be talking, Seto. Weren't you the one who had done the exact same thing?" I stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"That chess game." He walked out from behind his desk and now stood in front of me, the gun still readied in his hand. "What do you mean?" I asked. He began to laugh once more. My glare grew colder.

"Seto. Do you really think I didn't know you had cheated?" My eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't even act like you don't know. I knew from the very beginning. You were cheating me all along, and I could've caught you anytime I wanted during that chess game." I knew what he had been saying, but I was lost by what he meant. So he had caught me cheating. What difference did it make? He hadn't done a thing about it. Then it came to me.

"You let me win." Gozaburo smiled, "Now your beginning to see the whole picture."

"But… why?"

"Seto, I knew that you were intelligent. You didn't know it, but you were born a child prodigy, a genius. I couldn't let a chance like that slip away. I needed an heir after he died."

"Who died?"

"My son." This answer was a surprise, but I was more angry than shocked. The message that he had sent to me was saying that he had basically used me in his little game. He lost his son, so he just went and tortured some poor little boy at an orphanage. Even as Gozaburo lifted the gun and pointed it to my chest, my anger was not set aside.

"Well Seto, you were a smart kid. You would've made a great heir for Kaiba Corp., but unfortunately," He clicked his gun, "I can't let you take control. This is MY game and MY company, and I'm not about to let just let some kid take it from me." His finger moved to pull the trigger when I punched him straight into the face. The gun went off, and flew out of his hands. I jumped at him with all my might; we began to engage into a fistfight between one another.

"Well, at least I taught you something when I beat you." Gozaburo said, he hovered above me, his hands grasped around my neck. I struggled to fight back. "You know, I'm going to miss you Seto…" Gozaburo said, even with a black eye, he could still produce that seductive look as his face bent down towards mine. I landed a good kick to his stomach and flung him off of me. "This'll be the last time you will live to see the light of day, Gozaburo! It's time you were taken out of the picture!" I yelled, running and grabbing the gun. "Looks like I taught you well." The gun went off, and Gozaburo fell backwards and through the glass window. Falling 50 feet down to his death.

I stood there, breathlessly. My hands still gripping the gun tightly. I had never had such power, and anger flow through my veins. The feeling was almost unbearable. Rain began to pour down, washing away the blood of the corpse that lay on the sidewalk. I stood there, looking down upon him. Standing at the window that had been broken during Gozaburo's murder.

"Nii… sama…" came a small and uneasy voice. I turned around. There stood my little brother. He was a lot bigger now, and his hair was a lot longer. He clung to the door in fear. We both stared at one another. It had been the first time in a long time that we had seen each other, and now with Gozaburo dead, there was nothing to fear about it.

Mokuba's eyes soon shifted to the gun in my hand. I turned and dropped it out of the broken window, then ran to my brother, embracing him in such a hug, the anger and power began to flow away and my breathing became normal again. Mokuba began to cry, I couldn't tell weather it was because of his fear or happiness. "Ssshhh. It's ok. It's alright. I'm here, Mokuba, I'm here. There's nothing to worry about anymore. Gozaburo is gone for good."

-Present Time-

As time went on, Mokuba's birthday crept closer and closer, as Seto's fear grew bigger and bigger. Seto had been trying to find different ways of restoring the bond he once had with his brother. This battle, it seemed, wasn't as hard or difficult as it had seemed, but for Seto, it was like going to into a war with no experience with guns. But Seto soon got what he was hoping for.

"Sure, I'll hang out with you, Seto." Mokuba said. "Great, then let's go." Seto said happily, he was now beginning to get excited. "Oh, wait, I need to call the guys first." The excitement soon left Seto as soon as he had obtained it. "Why?"

"We were gonna have band practice today." Mokuba noticed Seto's sudden unhappiness. "Don't worry, I'm just gonna call them and tell them I can't make it. I'll still hang out with you."

"Oh… ok." Seto said, and with that walked out and to his room. He began to put on some shoes and grab a sweatshirt. 'I wonder when Mokuba became so good at reading my emotions' Seto asked himself. Seto had always been an aloof person. He ether had no emotions, or they were too hard to read so you couldn't exactly understand what he was feeling anyway. But in the later years, as things started to calm down and people left him alone, Seto found himself to be changing as Mokuba started to pull away.

"You ready, Seto?" Mokuba asked, peeking into the room to see if Seto was ready. Seto stood up, "Sure am, let's go." Seto said, walking out of the house along side of Mokuba. 'And since when did Mokuba stop calling me Nii-sama?' he asked himself, staring at Mokuba. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go on a walk."

"Go on a walk? Don't you want to do something a little more exciting than that?" Seto asked. "Nah, that's alright. Let's just go on a walk." Seto shrugged. "Suit yourself." He said as they started on their walk together. "So tell me, Mokuba…" Seto began, "How's life? It seems we barely ever talk anymore, I don't know what you have been doing, what has been going on in your life lately." Mokuba thought for a second. "Well, nothing really. Just the band, Kelly, and school. The normal stuff. Nothing really interesting."

"Nothing? Well, what do you know. Is life just too boring for a 17 year old these days?" Seto asked, nudging him. "Well, I'll be turning 18 soon." Seto's enthusiasm left him. "Yeah, I know." Mokuba looked up at Seto. "What's wrong?" Seto shook his head, "Oh… nothing. Let's keep walking."

Seto and Mokuba walked into the city and came to a cross walk. Seto pressed the button and tapped his foot as he waited. He looked into the street and stared at all the cars that flashed by. But the cars weren't the only things that were flashing. Seto eyed the street as he started to see a reply of a memory.

-Flashback-

"Come on Nii-sama, faster." Mokuba beckoned as he walked ahead with a smile on his face. Seto merely sighed. "What's so great about the city anyway? It's a lot more peaceful and quiet back at the mansion."

"Yeah, well, that's the problem with it. It's too quiet and boring. No one ever leaves their houses; the whole neighborhood is practically cut off from the rest of the world. But the city…" Mokuba took a deep breath, as he looked up at all the buildings that stood high above ground, "It's so lively, so active." Seto closed his eyes, shook his head and gave another sigh. "Say what you want Mokuba, but I'm only doing this because you begged me to." Seto re-opened his eyes when he didn't hear Mokuba respond and looked forward. Mokuba was already beginning to cross the street. "Hurry up, Nii-sama."

Seto's eyes widened as he saw a car making it's way towards Mokuba at such a speed, it made his heart race twice as fast. "MOKUBA!" There was a loud bang. The car swerved, running straight into a fire hydrant, leaving a limp body on the street. "MOKUBA!" Seto yelled again, running as fast as he could and falling straight to his knees beside his brother. "Mokuba… MOKUBA!" He yelled, his heart beat faster and faster and his breathing pace was becoming rapid.

Mokuba slowly opened his eyes. "Nii… sama…?"

"Sssshhhh. It's ok Mokuba, it's alright. Save your breath, I'm gonna get help." Seto said, quickly slipping out his cell phone and beginning to dial 911. His fingers were shaking so much, it made this task difficult.

As Seto continued doing this, Mokuba slowly began to sit up. "No Mokuba, don't move. Save your strength, an ambulance will be here soon." Seto slowly placed him back down into his arms. Mokuba stared up at his brother; his daze was foggy and distant as he stared up at his brother. Mokuba could feel his brother shaking as Seto stared right down back at him; Seto pushed his brother's bangs to the side. "Your going to be alright Mokuba, you're going to be fine."

Well, that's chapter 4. Sorry about taking a freakishly long time putting it up, guys. I think there's something wrong with me… I think they call it writer's block. Well, anyhow, I'm trying to keep up the writing-ness. Aw, poor Mokie. Why does he always seem to get hit by a car? Do people WANT to run him over? Wait… then what happened with Noah?

REVIEW!


	5. Please Forgive Me

AmePiper: Yes, writer's block is definately a bitch. But I got over pretty quick Well, don't have much to say, cept thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter.

ArraMidnight: Why thank you Yeah, I have noticed that this fic in particular is a bit more dramatic in most ways than the rest of my other fics. People think "Oh my gosh! You wrote so many stories, they all must be super good!" but inreality, they really aren't. My stories are just my progression as I got better and better over time, and some of them are embarrassingly bad>. Well, enjoy the chapter and thanks for the compliments:) I really needed them, I had a horrible.

Mystical Sand: Yeah, I've created a liking in writing these fics actually. But your going to hate me for this flashback... but before you look into, I wanna give you an explaination for my writing of this flashback. See, I wrote the present time part first a whle back, and I had a plan for the flashback. But many weeks later when I starting finishing the chapter, I forgot my idea or the flashback. So, in desperation of trying to find a good flashback to write, this came out. Seto has too much pride to tell Mokuba what he's worried about, or, at least he used to. Thanks for the review.

Note: After the first flashback, present time will be the contioution of the flashback from the end f the last chapter.

Chapter 5

I was confused. So confused. 'How had it happened?' I didn't understand, it was perfect. My strategy had been perfect. 'How did he do it? How could it do it?' It wasn't possible. 'I'm going crazy.' All these thoughts had run through my mind all at once. They hadn't stop since that day. That fateful day. Yugi Motou. May I never forget that name. I don't know how he had managed to beat me, but it seemed it had taken away something that night when he had beaten me. Like it had taken a part of my soul.

I sat there, staring blankly at my cards that had been thrown out across my desk. I stared at them for the longest time, as if waiting for them to show me an answer. A reason. An explanation. I was the best.

"Nii-sama…?" Mokuba open the door silently, trying not to disturb me, but I had heard him already. I didn't make a move or a signal of acknowledging his entrance into my office. "Nii-sama…" he said a bit louder, "Are you alright? I'm worried. You've been like this every since Yugi-"

"Stop." Mokuba blinked, "Stop what-"

"Just stop, Mokuba." Mokuba closed his half open mouth and stared at his older brother, trying to figure out words to say. There was nothing to say. There was nothing to be done. It felt as if I had lost all meaning to life.

I could tell Mokuba was confused; he hadn't the clue what was wrong with me. Maybe that was a good thing. "Nii-sama… don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously?" I moved my head for the first time in a couple hours and stared at Mokuba. "What did you say?" I said in a low voice. Mokuba took a step back, fear in his eyes. He gulped, "I said, 'Don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously.' It was only a duel." That was the last straw.

I stood up and slammed my hands on my desk. "Only a duel? You think it was only a duel?" I threw off the cards on my desk, staring straight in the eyes, "IT WAS NOT JUST A DUEL!" I pushed my desk to the side and walked over to him. "I was the best, Mokuba… do you understand? The best…" Mokuba was slowly moving backwards away from me, I started picking up my pace, my eyes not turning away. "That bastard stole my title, he stole my pride."

"Nii-sama…" I now had him against the wall, he was trembling. "N-Nii-" I grabbed him by the collar, "HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO WIN THAT DUEL! I DID! YOU HEAR ME? I DID! WINNING IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING, THAT'S WHAT THAT BASTARD GOZABURO BEAT INTO ME. AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM, DON'T YOU? HE'S DEAD. I KILLED HIM. I WON." I was holding him against the wall, my hands still clenched on his small collar that was twisted around his neck. I slammed him against the wall, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW?" Mokuba was silent; he only stared into my deadly eyes. I slammed him against the wall once again, only harder, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW? AWNSER ME!"

I will never forget the way he looked at me. Like he was trying to search for something in my eyes, but could only find emptiness. Tears began to flow out of his eyes now. He began to cry; like he had when he found out our parents had died. When I had made him that promise. My eyes widened, and my hands began to shake. What had I done?

I slowly slunk to the ground, slowly loosing my grip around his collar as he slunk to the ground as well. He covered his tear-covered face, and began to cry into his sleeve. I sat there, staring at him. I was no longer angry, but angry with myself. Shocked. What had I done? This is my baby brother. That's the only family I have. How could I even think of doing such a thing to him? I'm his big brother. I'm his father. I'm supposed to protect him. I promised to always protect him.

I extended my arms, and brought him into a soft hug. He wouldn't even look at me, he just cried there in my arms. "I'm sorry Mokuba… I'm so sorry…" I whispered, tightening my grip around his small fragile body, running my hand through his hair. "Please… please forgive me."

-Present Time-

That had been the first year Seto had taken Mokuba under his wing and began taking complete control of Kaiba Corp. He could remember how frightened he was. The first time taking him out of the house, he nearly gets killed. It had scared the life out of Seto, and he had long since taken that experience into deep thought and prepared himself for the worst to come in later years.

After remembering this, he went back to reality and found himself walking across the street already. There was a loud screeching in the back round. "SETO! Look out!" Before Seto could respond, he was shoved out of the way and he heard the loud screeching become silent, and he looked back into the street. Mokuba was still standing, but he was holding his stomach. Seto could tell he was in a lot of pain, and quickly got to his feet and ran over to Mokuba. "Mokuba… Mokuba, are you alright?"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" the woman said repeatedly, staring at Mokuba. She stood beside the car and was biting her nails in worry. Seto stood up, his piercing blue eyes glaring into hers. "What the hell do you think you were doing! You could've run me over!" Seto yelled. The woman winced, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I tried to stop, but I didn't stop in time." She said, shaking massively as she recoiled in fear.

"I don't give a damn if you didn't mean to! Your breaks should've stopped, you could've killed someone!" He grabbed her by the shirt, "You hurt my brother, and now your gonna pay." He said, his voice dark and deadly. People gathered on the sidewalks, staring at the crazed man as he had a innocent woman's shirt grasped into his fist. "Seto… stop." Mokuba said, looking around, seeing that Seto's outburst was now becoming an issue. "No way. This woman needs to be punished for what she has done." Mokuba shook his head and walked over to Seto. He placed his hand firmly on Seto's. "Seto, stop it right now."

Seto turned his head and looked over at his brother. Mokuba was glaring at him, his glare almost identical to Seto's himself, and his voice almost as low and dark. Seto gave in, and placed the woman back onto her feet. She scurried over to her car, still shaking. "I-I'm sorry. I'll p-pay however much you want m-me to for y-your injury." She said, looking over at Seto, then at Mokuba. Mokuba's glare vanished from his face, and his face became soft and gentle. "That's alright… you can go. No damage done." She blinked, "Are you sure?"

"Mokuba-"

"I'm sure." He nodded, and she nodded back. "T-Thank you, sir." She said with a half smile as she got into her car. "Your welcome, have a nice day." She nodded once more, than drove off. People dispersed and soon all was calm and normal, leaving only 2 figures standing at the scene of the crime. Mokuba placed his hand on his rib.

"Mokuba! What in the hell do you think your doing! That woman should've paid! Look at you, you're hurt."

"Oh Seto, calm down. It's only a bruise, she didn't hit me that hard." Mokuba lifted the bottom part of his shirt and showed him. There was a big black bruise that had formed on his chest. "Only a bruise! Look at it, it's huge! She could've broken your rib cage! Then what, Mokuba? Then it would only be a broken rib cage, hm?" Seto asked. Seto placed the tip of his finger where the bruise was, and Mokuba immediately jumped back. "OW! Seto, don't touch it!"

"See? It's not just a bruise, she should've-"

"Seto, you're overreacting. It'll get better in time."

"You can't just say that Mokuba when your not sure about it."

"Sure I can, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is, have you seen the size of that thing? We're taking you to the doctors."

"No way! I don't need to go to the doctors, it's fine."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Mokuba, I am older and more experienced, and I say you need medical attention!"

"I'm not a little kid anymore! I can take care of myself, I'm almost 18. I don't need you to protect me-"

"MOKUBA, I AM YOUR BROTHER AND I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU!" Mokuba was silent, and stared into his brother's eyes. The way he hadn't stared into them in a long time. He was afraid, the way he showed it was the way he had looked from many years back. His eyes held fear, confusion, and discomfort. Seto's eyes softened at the way Mokuba looked at him, and soon noticed that his hand was tightly grasped around Mokuba's wrist and was beginning to cut off the circulation to his arm. Seto slowly let go in shame.

"Mokuba, I…"

"Whatever, let's just go." Mokuba said, pulling away from his gaze and setting off towards home. Seto looked at his hands, then back up at Mokuba. Mokuba stopped and turned around to look at Seto. "Well, are you coming or not?" he asked irritably. Seto didn't have the courage to speak to Mokuba, so he sucked it up and pretended like it never happened as Mokuba did so as well.

But even so, it hurt both brothers deep down, but no one had the courage to confront one another about it.

-Later that Night-

"Yeah… yeah, I know…" Mokuba continued, rubbing his bruise across his chest as he talked on the phone. It had turned into a deepened color. It was a mixed shade purple and dark blue. "I know, I know. I wanna make the demo as much as you do, but…" Mokuba looked down his chest, "Something came up, I might be taking a break from playing… no… no, of course I'm not going to quit the band! It's just I've got this bruise, whenever I sling my guitar over my shoulder, it hurts. Even if it just lightly bruises over it, it hurts badly… why would I need to check it out? It's just a bruise…"

Seto stood outside, debating with himself weather to barge into Mokuba's conversation to tell him it was dinner or spy on him. He shrugged, deciding he didn't want to disturb Mokuba's conversation and took a tiny peek into Mokuba's room. He gasped when he saw how bad the bruise had gotten.

"Alright… yeah, I'll try and get better. Once it doesn't hurt as badly, we'll make the demo, ok? …alright… oh, ok, tell Kelly I miss her too… kay, talk to ya later." Mokuba shut his phone off and sighed, slipping his cell phone back into his pocket.

Seto took a few steps back, and re-walked his steps, knocking on the door. "Come in." Mokuba said, covering up the bruise. "Mokuba, it's time for dinner. The maid called for you a half hour ago."

"Oh, she did? I hadn't heard. I'm not really that hungry." Seto pondered his thoughts for a moment of how to approach this. He could force him to eat, or try and pry information out of him, or… force him to tell him information. But he shrugged and sat down next to his sibling, taking a different approach. "Mokuba, is something troubling you?" Seto ask, putting his hand on Mokuba's shoulder. Mokuba looked over at his brother, "No Seto." He said with sincere eyes. Seto removed his hand. "Alright then. Well, do you at least want to eat?" Mokuba shook his head.

"Alright, well, you come down when you get hungry, ok? And I'm always willing to listen whenever you need to talk."

"Ok Seto." Seto walked out of Mokuba's room and shut the door unsatisfied. He supposed taking the righteous way didn't work, he shouldn't just tried to pry information out of him. But he shrugged once more, knowing that it was unjust and wrong to do such a thing to his brother. He began walking to his office as his thoughts drifted on other things.

Mokuba was growing up. Yes, these days his thoughts had always reminded him of that, but to think that he had wasted all of those years working, ignoring him. He had missed out on a lot, it was just now that he had finally talked to his brother about his various activities and hobbies.

A smile grew on Seto's face. To think of how polite Mokuba was these days, who could imagine him as a kid? Mokuba's head was in the right place. He hadn't gotten himself into trouble with the authorities, he was an A student, he didn't do drugs, he didn't drink alcohol, he didn't have sex… His eyes widened. Was he having sex already? He had always heard Mokuba say how beautiful Kelly was in every way whenever he would bring her up in a conversation. He was 17 as well, and it was not uncommon for a boy at the age of merely 12 to start thinking of having sex. Maybe it was time to take action?

Mokuba knocked on that door, and at that instant Seto jumped. "Come in…" he said in a steady voice, a bit shaken up from the sudden knock. "Hey Seto, I forgot to tell you, the guys from my band invited me to help them write some songs tonight since I couldn't make it to band practice, is that ok with you?"

"Uh… yeah, sure. Have fun." Mokuba smiled. "Cool, thanks Seto." And with that he left and closed the door. "Hmmm…" Seto thought for a moment. With Mokuba out of the house, he could check out his room to see if there was anything… suspicious lying around. In fact, now that he thought of it, he hadn't really observed his room in a while. The video game stations were gone, as well as the toys and stuff animals, and the piles of paper Mokuba always seem to have lying around when he was a kid. So what had he replaced with all of it?

**A/N: **Hahahaha, YES! Seto thinks Mokuba is having sex, dude, you KNEW this was going to come sooner or later. Who would think otherwise? There comes a time in a brother's life where he worries that his younger is having sex, considering he doesn't have a sex drive so the younger brother doesn't really worry about it. Next chapter will definitely be amusing

REVIEW!


	6. Flight Of Confrontation

MissYomaDuset: I'm glade that my story greatly suits your interest. Yeah, we see our cute little Mokuba is a little more grown up. Thanks for the review!

MysticalSand: Yeah, I know o I don't know why I wrote it, it kinda just came to me. I know I had another idea in mind, but I had forgotten it. So in it's place, that flashback came out. It's been hard picking flashbacks lately, that's why it's taking so long to post chapters . Anyways, thanks for the review!

AmePiper: Goodness, everyone is so worried about this bruise being so bad, maybe I should make it something to be worried about –evil grin- Muwahahaha!

Why thank you, this may be the first story I actually think is good. I'm not much of a fan of my own stories. Through-out the story you've read so far, he's 17 in a half. But his birthday is soon, and that's what Seto is worried about. Anyhow, thanks for the review! Your such a kind reviewer☺

ArraMidnight: Your kind words bring joy to my heart, and I thank you very much for them. From what I have read in the past, people have usually portrayed Mokuba in his teenage years as morbid, depressed, and suicidal. But when you look at it, why would our favorite go-happy, cheerful character ever turn out that way? I just don't think Mokuba would turn out that way in the end. Anyways, thank you again for the review, and sorry it took so long to update!

LeoXTheXLioness: Yes, I always take on a lot of "what if" ideas and make them into ideas for stories. Everyone has feelings, some are just good at hiding them☺ Nobody's that heartless. Thanks for the review!

Chapter 6

I sat, looking out the window, the drone of the helicopter in my ear. My eyes were fixed upon the water below, the waves in the distance, crashing against one another. My brother's small and feeble body curled up in my lap, his head resting against my chest as he slept peacefully. There was no other room, since Yugi and his little friends had begged me for a lift back home, and after all he had done, I accepted. It was the least I could do.

Tea and Tristan slept peacefully on the far side of the row, Joey was sprawled out on the floor, asleep as well. It had been a tight fit, but they were just grateful to get off Duelist Kingdom. Everyone was. The danger, the horrors, I don't think I got one night of sleep on that island, it was too much of a risk. Pegasus was a maniac. A heartless maniac. I may never forgive him for what he put my brother through. Never.

"Hey Kaiba." I heard Yugi say. My head turned and looked down at him. "What?"

"How was Mokuba kidnapped by Pegasus?" I stared at him with question, "What do you mean? It doesn't take much effort for a lunatic to get his hands on a mere child." My hold around my brother tightened, I was never gonna let him go, I'll never let him out of my sight again. "Well, I know THAT. But, I mean, how'd he get past you? And you're security and all?" I paused and stared at him. I took a deep breath and spoke once more. "It was a bad time. I slipped up. I was gone for a little while, and then the Big 5 turned against me and took over while I was gone, which left Mokuba vulnerable."

"Why had you left in the first place?" I quickly turned away from his gaze, returning to looking out the window. "That is none of your concern." I said in a cold voice. I could still feel Yugi's gaze upon me, but I ignored it. There was a long awkward silence, and the sound of the helicopter and soft murmers from the other's in their dreams could only be heard.

"You know…" Yugi began, "Mokuba loves you very much." I said nothing, pretending like I didn't hear him or care. "He was willing to do anything to protect your company, because he knew how important it was to you. He put his own life in danger to do so." Now I didn't pretend not to hear him, but I remained silent, listening to what Yugi was trying to say with interest. "It's great the bond you both share. You both are all you have left." Yugi sighed, and looked over at Mokuba with eyes of pity, "I can tell he's hurting inside." I turned towards him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he has no one except you. No mother or father. And not even you are there for him most of the time." Rage began to fill me. He was in no position to be saying that about me, about how Mokuba felt. He didn't have a clue. Not one clue about my life, or my past. After all I had suffered because of him, because of my duel with him, he was talking to me as if he knew Mokuba better than I did. My hand tightened into a fist on it's own.

"You are in no position to be saying that." I said in a low, dark voice. Yugi looked more confused than understanding, "How would you know? I talked to Mokuba, he told me about how he felt. I'm not saying your bad or anything, I'm just telling the truth."

"Bull shit is what that is."

"No, it's not Kaiba, believe it or not. Mokuba needs parents, someone to look up to. You, you aren't even there for him, you left him and that's why it was so easy for Pegasus to kidnap him. You left him Kaiba, you left him and he paid because you couldn't be there for him."

"YOU SHUT UP!" Anger was overcoming me, I wanted to hurt him right then and there. It didn't matter that we were flying on a small, and compact helicopter, I just wanted to pound my fists into his face. I began to shake with fury and before I took action to release it, a small noise spoke. "Nii-sama?" The anger, the rage, the frustration, and the urge for violence disappeared from me, and I looked down to see my brother, his small, innocent eyes staring up at me with confusion. "What's going on?" Looking into his eyes almost made me ashamed of what I was about to do only a few moments ago.

"Nothing… Mokuba." I said, wrapping my arms around him once more and hugging him, "It was nothing."

-Present Time-

Seto stepped out of his office and walked down the halls to Mokuba's room. His door was already open, and Mokuba was bent over, tying his shoelaces. "So, Mokuba, when do you plan to be back?" Seto asked, staring at him. "Um… maybe around 9 or so."

"How bout you make it 11?" Mokuba looked up and stared at him. "What? But I thought you said you always wanted me back home by 10."

"Well, I'm sure your band needs you very much. I mean, this is that demo you have to prepare for."

"Well, yeah… hey, how did you know about we were making a demo?" Seto froze. 'Think of something Kaiba, think of something…' Seto thought. Mokuba's eyes were unmoving and it made Seto all the more nervous to respond. "Well, you told me over dinner a couple nights ago."

"I did?"

"Yeah! Don't you remember? You were so excited about it." Mokuba thought to himself and nodded, "Yeah, I probably was."

"Right… so you better be on your way." Seto said, pushing him towards the door. "Hey, wait, I need to-"

"It's fine, you can do without."

"But I-"

"Try to have fun, and remember I want you home before supper" Seto shoved his coat into Mokuba's arms and opened the door. "Seto, what is UP with you?" Mokuba asked with irritation. "What do you mean? Nothing's up, why would anything be up?" he gave a fake smile. Mokuba obviously wasn't buying it. "Seto, really. You're acting all weird. Is there something your not telling me?" Seto stood there for a moment, the doorknob still clutched in his hand. What was he to do? Truth or no truth? Truth was a valuable thing in any relationship with any person, but still. Seto was doing this for Mokuba's protection; it wasn't like he was doing something wrong.

"No, of course not Mokuba. I'm just… excited for you." Mokuba stared at him for a long time, trying to decide weather to believe his brother or not. He shrugged and gave a small smile, "Yeah, I understand. It is pretty exciting, I'm glade you're happy for me."

"Great, make me proud and don't come back."

"What?"

"I mean, be back by 10."

"11"

"Whatever. Goodbye." Seto closed the door behind him, relaxing his nerves and breathing at last. He leaned against the door as he began to regain himself, and then looked up at the stairs. He knew what he had to do, and he had to do it quickly. He stood up straight, flatted out the wrinkles in his overcoat, and headed up the stairs and to his brother's room once more. He took in another deep breath, grasping the doorknob between his fingers. Did he really need to do this? He re-opened his eyes. Yes.

He opened the door slowly with caution, his body still afraid Mokuba still might be in there. The door slowly opened itself, revealing no other living being in the room beside him. He switched on the light, his piercing blue eyes scanning the room. It looked normal. A lot tidier than it had been kept when he was a child. An acoustic guitar leaned against an amp. Papers lay scattered across his desk. Seto smirked. He saw that his brother still had difficulty being organized.

He walked over to his desk, looking at the papers. Most of the papers were grades, and work from school. He looked around the room and saw a notebook resting beside Mokuba's computer. He walked over to it, slowly opening the worn out notebook. The book was filled with many different words, rhymes, and phrases. It was a lyric book. Seto looked around the room behind him checking to see if anyone was there to see him in his brother's room, snooping, still holding the book in his hands. When he figured the coast was still clear, he began to read some of the words in the book.

_I'm still waiting_

_I'm still hoping_

_I couldn't find you_

_I'm still moping_

_So tear me apart_

_And break me down_

_I don't carry a broken heart_

_Let's go and skip town_

Seto raised his eyebrow, staring at the lyrics before him. He didn't understand most of them; he didn't really understand music permanently. Seto was never a fan of music at all, really. Except for the music that didn't have any words to it.

He flipped some more of the pages, scanning the lyrics, still confused by most of them. He stopped on one page in particular. The title of the song interested him. "Brother has more important things" was the title. Seto was filled with curiosity, and started reading the page slowly, understanding every word.

_Hey bro_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_Hey bro_

_Is there something I need to know_?

_Are you just gonna stare?_

_Can't you pretend like you care?_

_Brother's too busy_

_Brother's got more important things_

_Brother's half crazy_

_And he doesn't really care_

_I thought you should know_

_That when I'm old enough_

_I'll be able to go_

Seto stood there, reading the lines over and over again. He understood, but he didn't want to understand it. Did this mean something? Was Mokuba angry with him? He shook his head, and placed the book back down, not bothering to close it, as he looked over at the computer. Mokuba could be looking at… Seto shook his head. Mokuba wouldn't. Would he? No, of course not. Even in disbelief, he found himself turning on the computer and sitting himself into the chair in front of it. He stared blankly as the computer loaded and revealed the computer back round. 'Alright, I'll just look around, see some of his files, then I'm done.'

Seto grabbed the clicker and opened up Microsoft word. He looked around the files, and scanned some of the documents, but nothing of interest or of inappropriateness. He found the pictures file, and rested his hand on the mouse. 'Mokuba wouldn't…' He clicked the file and opened them up. He opened some of the pictures, and looked around, but there was nothing. Only a couple pictures of him with Kelly, or him with his friends, or his band. And yet, Seto was disappointed. He hadn't found one picture of the 2 of them together. He shrugged and got up.

He walked over to his nightstand, opening up a small compartment that was built into it. He found a couple of papers, a phone book, and some grade reports. He stopped dead in his tracks. He grabbed the packaging slowly, staring at it in disbelief. It was a condom. Seto found a few more stuffed into the drawer as well. They weren't opened, but even so, why would he have them… unless?

"Seto?"

**A/N: **Oh yeah! Seto is SO busted!(sorry about crappy lyricsX.X) Ok, so how could I ever leave you in such suspense? Well, I just did:p What in the hell is Mokuba gonna think? And what's Seto suppose to say? (sorry for late update ya'll, you guys are really cool!)

REVIEW!


	7. Always

ArraMidnight: Oh yes, how I do love to leave you all guessing with a little cliffy at the end. Hahaha, I hate it when writer's do that too. And here I am, updating, like, 3 billion months later. I know, I'm a bad person:p But you'll forgive me, I'm hoping. I made this chapter really long, and the next chapter won't be as hard to write. Oh, and thank you. I kinda like the flashbacks myself. Sometimes I don't like it when people just make random ones up. Anyways, now I'M the one rambling:p Thanks for the review, and I really hope my chapter will make up for the long update.

AmePiper: Dude, I can't spell ether! High five! –holds up hand, and high fives air- Yes, because I AM that cool… yes, thank you very much. I think I deserve a bit of a nice review here and there as well, even though I haven't updated in a very long time. Life has just been sucking lately, on top of writer's blockX.X But I'm holding on, and I'm sure that the next chapter won't take as long to post. So enjoy the chapter and have a nice day!

KURA: OMG! AWESUUUUMMEEE! I, like, totally can't wait to see you! Even though I've already seen you and now I won't be able to see you till Christmas:'( I know, I'm crying emo tears every night. Dude, I love you SOOOOOOOOOO much, and you're so kick ass and… I want to have your children. KTHANKXBYED

Mystical Sand: You liked their conversation? Oh, well, I kinda felt like it sucked cause I threw it into there, but I'm glade it served some purpose, and maybe it didn't suck as much as I thought it had. Ummm… it's been a while since I wrote the last chapter, so I don't really know what song I had based it off of, but I do remember that song being stuck in my head for a week after you sent me that reviewX.X lol, thanks for the review, I really hope this chapter will make up for my late update!

MissDomaYuset: Thanks for the review. It was short but sweet, and that's why it was awesome. It's kinda 12:06 in the morning here, so I've been up way longer than I should be writing apologies to everyone about updating so laterX.X Anyways, thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Valexa Kaiba: Why thank you for the very kind review. Oh, and I'm so sorry for not reading your stories! I've been so busy lately, and a lot of stuff has been happening, and I haven't gotten around to doing anything this past month or so. But I'm going to try and read some stuff later on this week. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Anna Yolei: Thanks for the review and the writer's tip, and I'm glade you like what I have to offer otherwise. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7

The blimp was finally flying smoothly, and for a moment, my mind was at rest, and the worry had left me at peace. I took a deep breath, and leaned back in my chair, staring at the ceiling. "Great job, Master Kaiba! That was incredible!" Isono exclaimed, running over to me. I ignored his praise; my mind was on other things. "Just another day in the life of Seto Kaiba…" I muttered, mainly to myself as I got up from the pilot's seat and proceeded out of the cockpit.

I walked at my normal swift pace, I could hear Yugi and his little friends talking of the adventures we had endured the past few days. The danger that was put upon our lives. But all I could think about was the anger that boiled inside me. As my anger began to grow, only one name remained in my mind. Noah.

He had done the unforgivable. He had used my brother as a pawn, a toy in his little game. He had used my brother's life in his attempt to prove he was better than me, to prove to his father he was superior. His reasons for kidnapping my brother, turning him against me, it all angered me more. He had used Mokuba, and I had almost lost him because of it.

I clutched my fists at the thought of what Noah had put Mokuba and I through. Mokuba. I stopped in the middle of the hallway. Where was Mokuba? Worry began to replace the anger that once boiled in my blood. Now that I thought of it, I hadn't seen Mokuba since I ran to the cockpit and saved us from blowing up from the explosion. Where would he have gone?

I quickly turned around and headed back. As I walked, my worries grew. How could I have lost him? I had almost lost him in the virtual world, we had almost blown up from the rocket directed towards the main computer. I should've kept him by my side. I should've never laid my eyes off him. I should've-

Mokuba had quickly turned the corner as I had been swiftly walking. Mokuba fell to the ground. "Ow… Nii-sama, could you watch where you're going?" I blinked for a second, not realizing what had happened, but too overwhelmed with happiness to care. "Mokuba!" I bent down on my knees and pulled him into a tight hug. "I was so scared!"

"Nii-sama… are you ok? You never get scared." I realized him from my arms, but kept my hands on his shoulders. "That's not true. I was scared in the virtual world when I was dueling Noah." I placed my hand under his chin, "I was scared I was gonna lose you." Mokuba gave a smile in return. "Don't worry Nii-sama, you'll never lose me. I'll always be by your side. Always."

-Present Time-

Seto froze up, and turned his head. Mokuba stood at the doorway, staring down at his brother who was kneeling in front of his nightstand. Seto quickly stuffed the condoms into his pocket and stood up. "Mokuba, we need to talk." Seto said in a stern voice. "I should think so," Mokuba said sarcastically, "What are you doing snooping around in my room?" Mokuba asked.

"Don't talk to your brother that way."

"Don't talk to me like I'm some little kid." He glared at him. There was a long silence as the brothers stared at one another. "What are you doing back so early?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow. "I came back to get my lyric book, for your information." Mokuba said, turning to grab it off from his computer desk. "Which I see you have already looked through." He slammed the book shut, and then noticed his computer. "What the hell?" He looked back over at Seto, "You looked through my computer too?"

Seto's face was unchanging. His face showed no emotion what so ever, just as he always had when Mokuba was a child. Deep down, Seto was ashamed and guilty, but didn't show one sign of it on the surface.

"Mokuba, how bout you start by explaining this to me." He took out the small packaged from his book and held them out in front of Mokuba. Mokuba looked down and saw them. He wanted to laugh at first, but he set aside his humor and kept his glare. "Seto, do you always assume things before you even know the possibilities of what they could mean?"

"I don't need to think about other possibilities Mokuba, this looks like you were prepared for something…" Mokuba let his arms fall to his sides, now staring at his brother in disbelief and shaking his head in amazement. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Mokuba snatched the condoms from his hand, "Well, if your really too stupid to figure it out, my friends gave it to me for my last birthday as a joke. Guys always give each other condoms; it's just what we do. Not that you would know of it." Seto rolled his eyes, "That is about the lamest excuse I have ever heard from you."

"Yeah, you would think it was just an excuse, wouldn't you?" Seto glared, "What's that suppose to mean?" Mokuba shook his head once more and turned away. "I don't feel like explain anything more to you. It's just a waste of my time, I have more important things to do." He collected his lyric book and headed towards the door. Seto placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't talk to your brother that way…" Seto said in a low, stern voice. Mokuba turned around and looked him in the eyes, "Sounds like someone you know, doesn't it? 'It's just a waste of my time, I have more important things to do.' Sounds like someone just like you." Mokuba turned to leave once more, but Seto held him firm. "Mokuba, what are you talking about?"

Mokuba twisted around and slapped away Seto's hand off his shoulder, "It's sounds like you, you jerk! It sounds exactly like you!" He pointed his finger at Seto, "When I was a kid, you'd brush me off for the stupidest reasons, always telling me it was a waste of your time and you had more important things to do. Well guess what asshole, I'm through with being brushed off and ignored. I was just a little kid, I needed you! I needed you, dammit, so why the hell are you trying to be there for me now?"

His last blow had hit the hardest, and it had made Seto realize what Mokuba was finally saying. Mokuba's body began to relax a bit, he knew he got his point through. He stood up straight, and headed back towards the door. "Wait… Mokuba…" Mokuba stopped. "What do you want?"

"Is that true?" Mokuba turned around once more. "Of course it's true, why would I make that up?" This was making Seto angry. "Look, I care about you. You don't have to talk to me like I'm some kind of heartless jerk."

"That's exactly what you are." Seto had had it, he grabbed Mokuba's arm, "Your not going anywhere."

"Since when? Your not the boss of me."

"Your not 18 yet, I still have power over you." Mokuba turned and faced him. "Your still obsessed with power, aren't you? You haven't changed one bit."

"I have changed! Your just so narrow minded that you don't realize it!"

"Get the fuck off me!" Mokuba shoved Seto away. "Just get the fuck away from me. You don't have the slightest idea… the slightest fucking idea…" Tears began to well up in Mokuba's eyes as he stood there staring right back into Seto's eyes. This shocked him, "Mokuba? Why are you so upset? What are you trying to tell me?" Seto said in a gentle voice, opening his arms and offering Mokuba a hug, he refused and pushed him away.

"You were never there for me. The company needed you. I was alone. I grew up alone. I had to survive on my own, learn life lessons on my own. I had gotten in with the wrong crowd, starting doing the wrong things, started fucking up my life. If it hadn't been for Kelly, I don't know what I would've turned out to be." Mokuba paused. "That's why I have decided to buy my own house and live in it with her after I turned 18."

"What! Are you crazy?"

"No, just a little bit more mature. I can survive on my own. It doesn't matter what you think or what your about to say, because once my 18th birthday rolls around the corner, you don't have one ounce of control over me any longer." Mokuba's last sentence lingered in the air, making the surroundings very tense, and both brothers could soon feel it. Mokuba stood his ground and kept his glare. Without another word, he turned, grabbed his lyric book, and left. Slamming the front door behind him, leaving his older brother to ponder over his own worries and frustrations.

He let himself sit down, not exactly knowing what he was feeling. It was a mixture of amazement, sorrow, shock, anger, frustration, worry, unhappiness and emotional pain. And he was beginning to think that there wasn't one thing he could do about it. Mokuba was right. He was completely right. No matter how hard Seto could try, no matter how much he tried to hold on, Mokuba was moving on and letting go. He didn't need his older brother, the great Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corp. any longer.

He stared blankly at the floor. He didn't know how he was supposed to be feeling when he thought this, or what he was suppose to do to right whatever wrongs there were to right. He was lost and confused and alone. He didn't want to be, but he was. He blinked for a second, a memory coming to his mind. He put his hands on the sides of his head, he didn't want another memory, he wished these flashbacks would stop coming.

-Flashback-

"Nii-sama…" Mokuba said, peeking into Seto's office. "What Mokuba?" Seto asked, his eyes unmoving. "Nii-sama, I was wondering…" Mokuba began, walking into the room. "Yes?"

"When do you think you'll be done?" Mokuba asked, resting his head on Seto's desk next to the keyboard. "Mokuba, you know how long I work. I do it every day."

"Yes, well… what if there was something that stopped you from working?" Seto looked at him with curiosity. "Like what?"

"Likkke… THIS!" Mokuba quickly poked Seto, and ran out of the room, "YOUR IT!" Seto heard him yell. Seto didn't know what to do, he was in the middle of something important, and yet he felt compelled to go after his younger sibling. He quickly rose from his desk and sped out the door, running through the hallways. "I'm gonna get you!" Seto yelled, his voice echoing in the mansion.

He quickly ran down the stairs, looking all around for his brother. He heard footsteps in the living room. He took another hallway and saw his brother in the middle of the room. "Gotcha!" Mokuba didn't hesitate one second, he started running once more, jumping over the couch and running into the kitchen. "Come back here, foolish human!"

"You'll never catch me, Zorgon!" Mokuba replied. Seto stopped and though for a moment. Where would Mokuba go? An idea flashed in his mind and he took a different hallway that took him into the dining room. He sat on the ground and crawled un the table, out of sight.

Only a few moments later did his prey enter his territory, unsuspicious to the enemy present. Mokuba was panting, but had a smile on his face. He was staring back at the hallway he had just ran through, checking to see if Seto was coming after him. His breathing became normal and his smile disappeared. "Nii-sama?" Mokuba called, "Are you still playing?" There was no answer. After another few seconds or 2, Mokuba sighed, bending his head down in his own sorrow. "He's probably working again, I don't feel like going back up there to see." Mokuba said to himself.

He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda from there, proceeding to the table and sitting down. A grin grew on Seto's face, this was his opportunity. Mokuba settled in and was about to open his soda when 2 hands grabbed both his legs, "GOTCHA!" Mokuba immediately jumped from his chair, causing it to tip over and fall backwards onto the marble floor. Seto crawled out from under the table and towards him, "Didn't expect that, did you?" Mokuba lay on the ground, a distressed look on his face as he gave out a little moan. "Ow… what the heck was that for?" Mokuba asked, rubbing his head. Seto became worried, "Hey… you ok, Mokuba?"

Mokuba opened his eyes, then pushed Seto to the ground once more, "SUCKER!" he yelled, as he started off once more on his feet, running for his life. "Why you… you tricked me!" Seto yelled back, recovering quickly and doing the same. "That's cheating!" He took off up the stairs that Mokuba had taken and looked around. Mokuba was nowhere in site. He heard a muffled giggle from Mokuba's room, and another grin grew upon his face. "Oh… I wonder where he went off too…" Seto said to himself as he walked into Mokuba's room.

"I'm sure he's not… under the bed!" Seto bent down and saw Mokuba hiding under the bed. "Aw, man!"

"Come on Mokuba, you always hide under here. It's so easy to find you." Mokuba crawled out from under the bed and stood to his feet. Seto started helping him brushing off the dust he had collected from being under the bed. "I like hiding under my bed, it's the one place I feel safe."

"Only you, Mokuba, only you…"

-End of Flashback-

This flashback only made Seto depressed, and yet, a small smile grew upon his face thinking of the memories he had of playing hide-and-seek tag with him when he was a child. Seto slide off the bed and sat on the floor, looking under the bed. It was dusty as it had always been, random things had been stuff under it. Mainly papers. Mokuba was so unorganized, compared to Seto that is.

He began to pull out papers, looking at them and seeing what they were. Some were grade reports from when he was a kid, some tests that he had done bad on that he had probably put them there to hide from Seto, and a couple of flyers. Seto pulled out one and found it to be recent. It was a flyer for the Domino City Battle of the Bands, which, according to the flyer, was this Saturday. He remembered Mokuba talking about his band playing there. Seto folded it neatly and put it into his pocket.

He continued pulling out the random things under his brother's bed, distracting him from his worries, when he found something. Seto stopped what he was doing, and stared at the small item. It was his locket. He picked it up, blowing off all the dust, and staring at it. He placed his hand on his chest then felt his, pulling it out. He never took it off. He was so use to wearing it, he had almost forgotten that it was there.

He opened the one he had found under Mokuba's bed. There was his picture of him as a child. One where he was smiling. A real smile from his childhood. He closed the locket, clutching it in his hand. Mokuba use to wear it all the time as Seto had, it use to give him strength and reassurance and, above all others, happiness. Seto's bond to Mokuba must've really fallen apart for him to just throw it carelessly under his bed and to never think about it again.

He held it tightly in his hand. He was going to right the wrong, no matter what it took. He was going to re-build his bond to his brother no matter what he had to do or what Mokuba would say, he needed to make-up for what he had missed and done before it was too late.

**A/N: **Hey you guys! Sorry it's been a long ass time since I've updated… lots of crap has been happening lately, and I've been having major writer's block lately . I'm going through another divorce, it fcking sucks. But I'm working at it really hard, cause I really wanna finish this story. I also wanna thank all of you reviewers out there for supporting me and my fics. Weather you've read a bunch of my fics or not, it's been hard, but you all have really been supporting me. Thank you.


	8. What Happened?

Doma Yuset: Hahaha, I'm glade you find this story so great. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and thanks for the review.

Mystical Sand: Yeah, this has got to be the first story where Seto is a total dumb ass about how Mokuba really feels. I mean, seriously, some of the other fics Mokuba will be suicidal, and Seto won't even figure it out till he runs away or something. But, hey, that's what big brother's are for, right? To be completely clueless? Eh, I dunno. I only have little brothers. But anyways, thanks for the review!

ArraMidnight: You've been really understanding, I thank you very much for that. Some people can be a bit impatient, but I'm glade I get very kind and understanding reviewers for my stories. Yeah, I had written about half of that chapter, like, 3 months ago and hadn't written anything in a few months or so because of writer's block. So one night I had a all of the sudden creative surge and wrote out the rest of it and it came out perfectly. And now I have this chapter It hasn't taken me TOO long to update. I really did try. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and thanks for the review!

AmePiper: It's completely alright. I had taken forever to get that last chapter up. It hadn't taken me THAT long to get this one up, at least not as long as the last one. I hope you will forgive me for my late updates. But I think the chapters will come more quickly after this one. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 8

It was not long after Yugi had defeated me at the Battle City finals, that I had entered another hard period of my life. The period of defeat. It was like a repeat of what had happened when I had dueled Yugi for the first time and lost, but it felt as if this one was harder to take. Once again, Yugi had managed to embarrass me in front of millions of people, in my own tournament. I was confused and angry. But this time I had known that running away from it all was not the right choice. So instead, I had isolated myself in my work, cutting myself off from the rest of the world. I had stopped going to school, stopped dueling, and never left my office in doing so. I had completely put my life on hold.

The great Seto Kaiba had soon become a mere murmur of Domino City, not even knowing weather I was dead or alive. The only way the rest of the world knew I wasn't dead was because I was still president of Kaiba Corp. As isolated as I was, there was still something in the back of my head. Someone crying out for help. But for weeks I had ignored it. I thought everything was fine, that Mokuba was the little kid I had left him before locking myself up in my office. That was until I received a phone call one afternoon.

"Seto Kaiba speaking." I said with a cold voice into the receiver. "Hello Mr. Kaiba, are you the caretaker of a Mokuba Kaiba?"

"What do you think? He's my little brother." I said harshly. This man was just wasting my time again. "Well, I'm an officer of the Domino Police Squad, and we have arrested your brother."

"What! On what charges!"

"For the possession of marijuana, crack cocaine, and multiple other medications that were not prescribed to him." My eyes widened, I was so shocked, and I had nearly dropped the phone. I fell silent, my hands still clutching the phone tightly. "Mr. Kaiba?"

"Where is he?"

"He's down here in the station."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." And without another word, I slammed the phone down, grabbing my coat, and entered the outside world that had seemed to disappear from my memory for months. I ignored the fact that the sun shone brightly in my eyes, and the fact that my legs were almost too weak to carry me to the car. It didn't matter. All that mattered was my brother. What had happened to him?

"Get me to downtown Domino Police Station." I ordered him, awakening him from his sleep. "Huh? Wha? Mr. Kaiba?"

"I said DRIVE!" I yelled. "Yes sir!" He quickly turned on the car and sped onto the street. My heart was beating fast in my chest. The fastest it had beaten in a long time. It had been a while since I was scared. Since I was worried about my brother. How many days had it been? Had it been weeks? Months, even? My brother's memory was faded in his mind, could I have forgotten him all this time?

No. That couldn't have been so. There was always something in the back of my head. Crying for help. Could that have been my brother? Was Mokuba trying to reach me? Had Mokuba needed help?

By the time I had gotten to the station, I was already feeling guilty about the whole thing. I walked through the station swiftly, putting on my normal cold glare with a hint of hate in my eyes for everyone who would stare at me or whisper as I walked by. I knew why I was there, and I wasn't going to waste my time on a couple of morons in doing so.

I walked into the main part of the station and scanned the room. There were policemen scattered through the room, but one figure caught the attention of my eye almost immediately. I stared at the figure. It was a small boy, no, a teenager. His hair was shaggy and mangled. He had huge bags under his eyes; he looked worn out, as if he was about to collapse. There were bruises and cuts all over his body, including one noticeable black eye on his left. He didn't even have shoes on his feet, and only had one sock on.

His body lay limp in the lobby chair he sat in, looking tired and worn out. He looked as if he could just fall asleep in that chair and not even care to wake up again, like no one had even bothered to take care of him. Like a poor, beaten soul that no longer wanted to live.

The sight wanted me to cry out for my dearest little brother, the one that sat before me, beaten and broken. But my natural instincts held me back from doing so, and all I could do in return was utter his name. "Mokuba…" The figure showed life at the sound of something familiar and looked in the direction of me in doing so. His blue-gray eyes staring into mine, and at that moment, I noticed the life that had been sucked away. The life that once shown brightly in my younger brother's eyes. The one thing that had made him different from me, the one thing that made him human.

"Mokuba!" I said once more, now running to his side and pulling him into a tight hug. All the people in the room had stopped what they had been doing and stared at the strange sight that had occurred. "Mokuba… what happened?"

-Present Time-

The room was filled with lights of all different colors with all kinds of sounds. Seto felt awkward in this place; the room was filled with teenagers. Some were smokers, pot heads, , punks, goths, skaters, losers, crack heads, , rockers, rejects, and some just seemed plain creepy. He was an outsider in this place, and for a moment, he didn't even know why he had bothered to come. Mokuba had made it loud and clear that he hated Seto, so what was he trying to prove by coming to this?

"Hey, can I have your attention please?" all the attention of the room was moved forward up at the man on the stage holding a microphone. "I'd like to thank you all for coming here today, we have a great bunch of local bands here with us today, and as you know, after everyone has performed, you'll vote which band played the best show." There was cheering and clapping as Seto stood there quietly, uninterested and unmoving, he just wished this was over with already. "Welcome all to the battle of the bands, 2006!" More cheering, more clapping, and now screaming. Seto couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

"First up, we have a band that I'm sure you have all heard of. They've been playing the Battle of the Bands and number one for the past 5 years, and we're proud to have them every single year. Up next is the infamous, New Years Revolution!" Noise erupted from the crowd as 5 boys walked onto the stage, holding all sorts of instruments. "Thank you, thank you. It's been a great 5 years, and we're glade to be here to win it again!" The crowd erupted once more. The band members took one last bow, took their places, and soon the battle had begun.

It felt like it had lasted for eternity. He couldn't stand it much longer, Seto had practically gone deaf in a matter of 2 hours. He was making his exit out of the room, not being able to stand anymore of this nonsense. He was going home where he belonged.

"And next up we have a new band playing here tonight, actually a pretty famous character plays in this band. Not only is he the younger brother of that son of a bitch, Kaiba, but who knew he actually knew how to play." Seto stopped at the sound of this and turned around. "Up next we have Scatter Box! Starring the 's brother!" Mokuba came onto the stage with 2 other guys following him as he glared at the announcer. People began throwing things at Mokuba, booing him loudly. His friends took his places as he put his guitar strap on and went up to the microphone.

"I see that I obviously stand in front of a bunch of low lifers who will believe anything the media will tell them" there were more boos, more throwing of things, "But I came here to rock, not to be insulted. And if your gonna go and insult me and my band because of my brother and my blood, than you don't deserve to hear a second of my music. You can go out that exit and leave." There was silence in the room, no one moved. People whispered and stared. Seto made his way close to the front, staring up at his brother in astonishment. He was thankful that his brother hadn't spotted him here.

"Alright then… our first song is Spiralin'" Mokuba readied his guitar and hand and began to finger pick a soft melody. Seto could only stare at his younger brother, what courage he had accomplished over the years. Even Seto Kaiba, the big CEO of Kaiba Corp., whom has a conference every day and must stand in front of tons of people all the time, didn't have the same courage that Mokuba did standing in front of those few, but heartless teenagers.

_Dried ice_

_Front row_

_Saw you at my show_

_But I know_

_This is just a game to you_

_With all these games_

Mokuba began to pick up speed, strumming the guitar strings faster than he had been strumming it.

_You got me playin'_

_You got me sayin'_

_You're right, from wrong_

_Time has changed but pass it the night on_

_Since I met you_

_My head is spiralin'_

Mokuba held a structured and catchy melody along with the words he had to sing along with them. He stood there, singing beautifully into the microphone without even glancing down at the strings he was playing. Who knew Mokuba was so good? Who knew he was a singer? Seto felt embarrassed, he had no idea the talents his brother possessed.

_You're right, from wrong_

_Time has changed but pass it the night on_

_Since I met you_

_My head is spiralin'_

The catchy rhythm had once again become the soft finger picking that Mokuba had done at the beginning of the song. Seto was quickly becoming drawn into the song, still fascinated with Mokuba's abilities. He looked around for a bit to see the other's expressions, most of them held a blank face, showing no emotions, some teenaged girls held smiles upon there gray and sleep deprived faces.

_Always_

_I ask_

_Do what you do what you do best_

_But I know_

_I am just a friend to you_

_But with all these games_

_You got me playin'_

_You got me sayin'_

Seto noticed how some of the teenagers heads began to give a bit of a head bang as the beat became faster and more upbeat, staring intently at the singer in front of them. His brother, all these eyes were fixed upon his own brother.

_You're right, from wrong_

_Time has changed but pass it the night on_

_Since I met you_

_My head is spiralin'_

Even Seto's head banged to the beat, but only slightly, he didn't want to gather too much attention wards himself, even so, he knew he didn't belong, and that his brother probably wouldn't even have wanted him there anyway.

_You're right, from wrong'_

_Time has changed but pass it the night on_

_Since I met you_

_My head is spiralin'_

Once again, the melody slowed, but this time, the crowd began to clap to the rhythm of the song. Seto looked around as one by one, each began to clap to the rhythm of the beat. He felt his hands twitching to clap along with them.

_Dried ice_

_Front row_

_Saw you at my show_

_But I know_

_This is just a game to you_

The song ended with one last strum of the guitar. The crowd erupted in clapping and cheering. Seto's hands felt strange, he looked down and saw they were clapping as well. He smiled, and gave a yell of enthusiasm as the rest of the teens had been doing. Seto stopped and smiled. A real smile, one that had long been forgotten and lost in the essence of time.

Mokuba stood upright, staring down at the crowd that was cheering before him. He was smiling as well, him and his band mates were just standing there living up all the glory they had just earned after playing their hearts out. Mokuba's eyes were scanning the people before him, but his eyes stopped as they fell upon Seto. His smile was erased, and he was staring blankly into Seto's eyes. Seto's smile had quickly disappeared as well as he quickly turned the other way and headed towards the door.

'Seto…? He was here? But why would he…?' Mokuba didn't have time to think, because his brother was already making his way out of the crowd of people.

"And now we shall announce the winners of the Battle of the Bands contest." Mokuba handed his guitar to his friend and headed to the exit of the stage. "Here, hold this."

"Mokuba, where do you think you're going? Aren't you gonna stay to see who's the winner?"

"And the winner is…"

"I can't, I… I just can't. I gotta go." Mokuba turned and left the stage, practically sprinting his way down the steps and through the crowd. "Scatter Box!" The crowd erupted in cheers and clapping. "Congratulations, you're the new Battle of the Bands winner!" the announcer held up a trophy and handed it off to one of Mokuba's band mates. "What's this? Where did the lead guitarist go?" The crowd looked about and starting whispering to one another. "Mokuba? Is there a Mokuba Kaiba out there?"

Seto walked slowly to his car. It began to softly rain as he walked on, his hands stuffed in his overcoat as he stared down at the sidewalk. He shouldn't have come. It was obvious to him now that Mokuba didn't want him around any longer, and that when his birthday would roll around, he would be gone for good.

The rain became hard and violent as it fell upon him like rocks. He reached the car and put his hand on the door when he heard someone call for him. "Seto!" Was he being delusional? It had sounded just like his younger brother when he was a kid. "Seto!" He heard it again, and this time he knew it was for real. He turned around and saw Mokuba, drenched in rain, standing before him.

Seto didn't say anything. He was afraid to say something. His brother looked surprised, yet angry. "Why did you come? How did you know I was here?" Mokuba asked. They stared at one another, not moving. The rain was beginning to stop.

"Because… because I'm your older brother. And I love you."

**A/N:** Hey all! HiKari's here with a brand new chapter, coming in all shapes and sizes! Oh, how cute brotherly love is. Well, Seto's love for Mokuba that is, Mokuba doesn't seem too happy. Will the brother's ever reconcile? Will Mokuba ever forgive Seto for the neglection he felt as a child? Well, we'll just have to see in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Scatter Box or their song "Spiralin'." But I did receive their permission to use their songs and band name in my fic. Aren't I awesome?


	9. Tomorrow

AmePiper: Wow, really? Geez, you guys have really made my day. I didn't think I was a good enough writer to move my readers, but I guess I've gotten better these past few weeks. Thanks a lot for the review, it meant a lot! Hope I updated fast enough for ya.

Doma Yuset: Awww, really? That's always been my writer dream. Ok, wait, that sounds kinda horrible, but I've always wanted to write a story that was so emotional and good that it made my readers cry. Yeah, I know, I have stupid dreams. Oh well. Thanks for the review.

Mystical Sand: Gee, I really hope so. It pains me to write Mokuba like this, well, ya know, hating on Seto and all. So sad… and, well, you caught me. I hadn't really thought of Kelly at all while writing that last chapter. I'm just gonna say she wasn't there, I mean, she probably would have been there, but you just gave me another idea for what's gonna happen next;) Thanks for the review!

Pretty good until…: I'm sorry my story doesn't live up to our expectations, but this is my story and this is how I'm writing it. Your ideas and comments on how Mokuba would really act do sound reasonable, Mokuba got lost in drugs because Seto had been so wrapped up in his own world and only concentrating on work, it left Mokuba without the watchful eye of a parent, and that is when kids get themselves into trouble. At this point in time, after being ignored so much by Seto, he didn't really care about the Kaiba name. When you're on drugs, you don't really care about anything that's important to you.

ArraMidnight: Believe me, those few kinds words you said were enough. I'm thankful that you're taking time out of you're busy schedule just to write me a review, thanks a bunch. Yeah, I've never been so determined to write a story, this is a very special story indeed. For the past few weeks, all my creativity has been going into this one story, and I'm so glade all my hard work is paying off. I really hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 9

_Continued from the last chapter…_

"Ni… Nii… sama…?" Fear lay deep inside his eyes as they stared upon me. My hands were still clutching his shoulders. I simply nodded, "Yes Mokuba, I'm here…" I pulled him into a tight hug, "I'm finally here." I closed my eyes as I held him to my chest, the memories of him as a child came to my mind. The happiness we once shared as children, the gratefulness we had that we had each other. The fact that we knew that all we had was each other. My eyes opened when I felt him forcefully push me away.

"Why did you come here? How did you know I was here?" I put on my serious face, "Mokuba, I got a call from the police, why else would I be here? I should be asking you what you thought you were doing carrying around drugs."

"It's none of your business!" Mokuba yelled at me. I frowned, "It IS my business, you're my brother. Now tell me what the hell you were doing carrying around drugs!" Everyone was staring at me and my brother as we fought. I had tried to ignore it, Mokuba was my main priority at the moment. Mokuba looked down, looking as if he was already giving up. "Just let them arrest me…" he said in a quiet voice.

"What! I'm not going to let them throw you in jail!"

"It won't matter ether way! I won't rat on anyone. I'll take the whole blame if I have too."

"Mokuba, why are you doing this?" Mokuba's eyes still stared at the floor. "Mokuba… look at me." He didn't move his head one bit. I grabbed his face with my hand and forced it to look up at me. "Look me in the eyes and tell me!"

"NO!" Mokuba slapped my arm away and took a couple steps back. He gave me a hateful stare. Who was this boy? Was he my little brother? Mokuba had never hit me before, he had never raised his voice to me. Could this have been the same boy I had risked my whole life trying to protect?

"Mokuba Kaiba, the investigators are ready to question you." An officer said, walking over to my brother's side and placing a hand on Mokuba's shoulder. Mokuba nodded, "Ok."

"Mokuba… please stop this nonsense."

"No Seto. You're too late, I won't forgive you for all those years of ignoring me and forgetting I existed. I'm going to tell them it was all my fault and get sent to jail so I'll never have to see you again!" I couldn't bring myself to saying anything, all I could do was stare helplessly as my brother was lead into the back of the station to be questioned. But there was something that had made him stop.

"Mokuba!" Mokuba stopped and turned around. A young girl, about his age, was running towards him. She was drenched in rain, and her golden blonde hair was soaked as well as the clothes she wore. "Kelly? What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked with amazement. I stared at him, then I looked at the girl. Who was this person? From the look in Mokuba's eyes, it seemed she meant a lot to him.

"You can't go through with this. I heard about what Suzuki and Carlos made you do… you can't say it was all you're fault!"

"Kelly, I have to do this. You don't know what will happen if I don't do what Suzuki says…" Mokuba looked down once more, "He said he would…"

"What? Kill me?" The whole police station was silent now, they were all staring at the 2 teens. "How did you-"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is you not being sent to jail for something that's not even you're fault!"

"Kelly, I'm not going to risk you being killed!"

"Mokuba, look around you. We're in a police station. If you told someone what Suzuki said, he would be arrested and I would be out of harm's way." Mokuba shook his head and walked over to her. "Suzuki has ways of getting revenge, the stakes are too high. I have to do this."

"Mokuba… please don't… I…" She stared lovingly into his eyes as he stared into hers. She gently held both of his hands. "I love you…" she lean forward and gave him a kiss on his lips. The whole police station could only stare at what I called an annoying soap opera. "Ok, break it up now." I said, pushing her away.

"Seto!"

"Don't you need to be questioned so you can be arrested?"

"Aren't you the one who didn't want me to go?"

"Hey, I mean, it's your choice."

"What! Seto, I swear, sometimes you're such a jerk!"

"Don't blame me cause I had better genes and you haven't grown that much at all."

"SETO! Shut UP!"

"Nothing but the truth, my dearest little brother." The police man stared as the both of us began to tease the other. He was beginning to sound like the old Mokuba, my kid brother one. I laughed at how annoyed he was getting and ruffled his mass of hair. "Seto! That's NOT funny!"

"Um… can any of you tell me what's going on here? You guys were saying there was someone else involved in this?" Kelly and Mokuba looked at one another. "Care to explain?" Mokuba shrugged, "Well, I guess so. It all started out a couple years ago…"

-Present Time-

Mokuba and Seto stared at one another not knowing what to say. Seto gulped, finally working up the spirit to speak. "Mokuba… I…" He paused. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything. I hadn't realized what a horrible brother I was being, but do understand I was having a hard time." Mokuba became angry with this remark.

"Hard time! You think YOU were having a hard time? My God… Seto, life is about dueling or winning. I swear, all you ever cared about was dueling and the company, nothing else!"

"Mokuba, you have no idea what Yugi put me through!"

"Seto, I was right there when Yugi beat you. I watched you. He wasn't being cruel, or rubbing it in your face like you would have if he had lost, he was trying to show you the way…"

"Show me the way, my ass! The only thing he was trying to show was that he was a better dueler than me!"

"Seto, not everyone is as cruel and mean as you are! There is such a thing as good people, you just don't have the time to go out there and meet them!"

"You know very well Gozaburo taught me to trust no one!"

"Who cares what Gozaburo taught you? Gozaburo's dead Seto, he's DEAD! You just can't get over the past Seto… and the fact that you've become cold and mean like Gozaburo." Seto froze. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. You're just like Gozaburo." Seto grabbed Mokuba by the shirt and shoved him against the side of the car. "Don't EVER compare me to that snake! I'm NOTHING like him!" Mokuba glared him in the eyes, making no attempt to get away from him. Seto still held him tight and shoved against the car. "What are you waiting for Seto? Waiting for me to cry and beg for mercy? Aren't you gonna hit me?" Seto gritted his teeth, shoved him against the car once more and let go.

"I'm not afraid anymore Seto, I've seen what you've become, and I'm no longer afraid of it." Seto turned around to face him, "Mokuba, please. Stop acting like this."

"Stop acting like what? You were the one who was about to hurt me!"

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were!"

"NO, I wasn't!

"YES, you were!" Seto took up his fist and punched Mokuba right across the face. Mokuba fell backwards into the car, his head slightly turned down. Seto panted as his anger was quickly beginning to seep away with the rain as it began to fall once again. Mokuba slowly took his shaking hand and brought it to his face. "Well?" Mokuba said in a quiet voice. Seto was still standing in a readied position, staring at his younger brother, beginning to feel guilty about what he had just done. "Well what?"

"Are you happy now?" Mokuba spat angrily. Seto didn't answer, he just stared at his younger brother with pity, feeling an incredible hate towards himself for what he had just done. Mokuba turned to face him completely, "Are you fucking happy now! You finally got your chance to hit me, are you happy now! You know you've always hated me…"

"Ok, now you're making stuff up."

"No, I'm not. I'm so sick of your lying! You've always hated me ever since I killed Mom."

"Mokuba, you know that's not true. It wasn't you're fault."

"Yes it WAS Seto. Stop trying to cover it up, I know I killed her and I know you hate me for it!" Seto shook his head, he was beginning to get annoyed with all this. At this point it seemed like Mokuba was just making things up as he went along. But he knew that Mokuba carried a sin that wasn't even his to carry, but he felt guilty about it every day. "Mokuba, let's just go home. It's raining, you're gonna catch a cold."

"Shut up, stop acting like you care about me." Seto glared at him. "You know very well that I care deeply about you."

"Is that what Gozaburo told you to say?" Seto gritted his teeth again. "Stop it Mokuba, I'm warning you…"

"Or you'll do what? Hit me again? Well, ya know what? Go ahead! I don't care anymore. I just don't give a fuck anymore! You're not my role model anymore Seto, you're not my hero. And tomorrow, you won't have any control over me. It'll be over."

And with that, Mokuba walked away and all that was heard now was the sound of the falling rain. Seto slowly got into his car and slammed the door loudly. He sat there for a moment in silence, gathering his thoughts and emotions. Seto reached into his pocket and took out a small digital day planner that he usually kept his dates of conferences and such for work. He looked for the date. Tomorrow was July 7th.

Mokuba's birthday.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Ok, I kinda sound a little too happy for such a depressing chapter… anyhow, I don't really feel confident about this chapter, was it any good? Sorry if it's not. So tomorrow it the day Seto has been dreading through the whole story, and the one thing he tried to achieve in that whole time was regaining Mokuba's bond. But it seems that never happened, did it? So is Seto doomed for life, to loose his brother for good? Will Mokuba walk out on the only family he's ever had? Find out in the next chapter! Tears will be shed and bonds will be broken with the dawning of a new age.


	10. Happy Birthday Mokuba

AmePiper: Thank you very much, you've been really kind to me. You make me feel like I'm actually writing a good story here or something . I've never been a fan of fight scenes ether, I love brother fluff too much! o But all shall be explained in this chapter Enjoy.

fierypheonixgirl119: Thanks so much, I hope this was a fast enough review for ya Enjoy the chapter.

Kari Izumi: I'm glade my fic could be of use to you. Yeah, it seems not a lot of people liked that part with Mokuba and the drugs. See, but Mokuba didn't actually do drugs, he was kinda just being used to hand them off to other drug dealers and such for Suzuki, cause Suzuki was all "RAWR! I'M GONNA KILL KELLY!" and Mokuba wasn't down with that. So he didn't actually do drugs, he was just kinda forced into transporting them. Anyways, thanks for the review, enjoy.

Chapter 10

The room was all white. That's the most I can remember of the time when I was waiting in the lobby in my father's lap, waiting for the news of the newborn baby. Mommy had been very sick lately, and hadn't been home. I use to go visit her every other day with Daddy. Daddy was always sad after Mommy got sick, and would cry at night thinking of her.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?" I asked, looking up at my father with curious eyes. "Nothing, she's just a lil sick. She'll be back home real soon." He use to promise me. My innocence had blinded me from the truth of the situation. Mommy hadn't been just sick, she had been dying. I hadn't learned of this till that fateful day I sat in my father's lap, waiting for the nurse to come in and tell us we could visit Mommy and the baby.

A doctor ran into the lobby, gasping for breath. "You need to come quick, we're losing her." He announced. My father quickly jumped to his feet with my small body clutched to his chest. The doctor lead us to her room with a quick pace, leaving me confused and worried. I didn't know what was going on, but I could feel that something bad was about to happen. Something that would change my life forever.

"Sakura!" My father called out to my mother, quickly running to her side. I stood beside him, staring at my mother. "Riku, please take care of my children…"

"Don't say that Sakura, please don't say that. We'll raise them together." He held her hand tightly, and gave it a soft kiss. "I'm afraid… there's not much time left for me in this world…"

"No… Sakura, don't say that…"

"I need to speak to my son… one last time…" With tears already running down his face, he got up and stepped to the side. I walked over and stood beside my mother, staring into her eyes. My eyes began to well up as well with tears, understanding what was happening to her. "Seto, my strong boy. Can you make… one last promise to your mother?"

"Of course Momma, anything." I managed to choke out, tears beginning to stream down my face. "I want you to watch over your younger brother, Mokuba…" With shaking arms, she slowly handed me a little baby. I stared at the baby, then I stared at my mother. "But Momma, I can't…"

"Please Seto… do it… for me…" she said in a quiet voice, her voice started to sound weaker and weaker every time she spoke. "I want you to watch over your brother… to protect him… no matter what."

"No matter what?" I asked, barely able to speak, I was so overcome by sadness. "No matter what…" And with those few words, her eyes slowly closed, and her body went limp.

-5 years later-

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Look!" a young 5 year old Mokuba bounded into the room, and ran to my side, lifting a piece a paper up to my face. "Look what I made!" He said happily, smiling with the achievement he had created. I picked it up and observed it, "That's great, Mokuba. Good job." Mokuba grinned, "Thanks Nii-sama, I worked really hard on it."

"It shows, I'm really proud of you." I ruffled his mess of hair and gave him a smile, "The birthday boy is becoming so big, one day I'm gonna wake up and you'll be all grown up with friends, and a job, and a girlfriend and you won't need me anymore." Mokuba gasped, "That's crazy Nii-sama! I'll always need you! I'll never ever grow up, I'll always be your baby brother!" Mokuba exclaimed, pulling me into quick hug. "Sides, girls are gross!" Mokuba made a disgusted face and stuck out his tongue. "That's right, so you better not leave me for a girlfriend."

"No way!" Mokuba shook his head in agreement as my smile only grew bigger. I feared the idea of Mokuba ever growing up and leaving me, but I had always tried to overcome it and ignore it. I had more important things to worry about.

"BOYS!" we heard out father yell from downstairs. "YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! I'M WARNING YOU!" I stared at Mokuba as he stared at me. "Dad's been drinking again…" I said in a quiet voice. Mokuba clutched my arm, "Nii-sama, I'm scared."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." I said, putting on a brave face. He smiled, feeling better about it now. "I SAID THIS INSTANT! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

"Coming Dad!" I called back, walking swiftly out of the room and down stairs with Mokuba trailing behind me close by. Dad was lying on the couch, food and beer bottles scattered everywhere in the living room. He held a full one in his hand, taking a big gulp of it before slowly managing to sit himself upright. "Mokuba… your tha birthday boy… right?" he said, burping at the end of his sentence.

"Y-Yes sir…" Mokuba said quietly, hiding behind me. "Come're… I need ta tell ya somethin." Mokuba shivered and held onto the back of my shirt. "No…" he whispered softly. Dad stared at the both of us, I could tell he was beginning to get angry again. "I SAID GET YER ASS OVER HERE!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the whole house. Mokuba slowly removed himself from behind me, shivering with fear, and taking a step forward. "No Mokuba!" I said, grabbing his arm, "It's too dangerous, he might hurt you."

"YOU SHUT THA FUCK UP, KID!" Dad yelled, throwing a bowl of chips at me. I quickly blocked it with my arms. "No! You're not touching Mokuba!" I yelled, stepping in front of Mokuba."

"Don't mess wit me boy, I'm gonna hurt you if you don't step aside."

"Nii-sama!" I looked behind me and looked at Mokuba, "I don't want you getting hurt, Nii-sama. I'll just go."

"Mokuba, I'm not letting you."

"STEP ASIDE, KID! OR YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Mokuba pushed me away and ran over to Dad. "Yes Dad?" He asked nervously, staring up at him. "Mokuba… come sit here…" he patted the seat beside him. Mokuba quickly hopped into the chair, hoping to keep from displeasing him once again. "Mokuba, did I ever tell ya why yer mother is dead?"

"No…" I whispered to myself. I couldn't let Dad tell him about how Mom died, not on his birthday, not when he was this young. "No… not really. You said she was on a vacation…"

"Well, she's DEAD. And you know whose fault that is?"

"Dad, don't you dare tell Mokuba." Dad stared at me, seeing me as no threat obviously. "Tell me what?"

"That your mother…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Dammit boy, you be quiet!" He attempted to throw a bottle at my head, but missed by a lot. "Your mother is dead"

"Stop it!"

"Because of you."

"NO!" I yelled, hoping that my pleas would stop him from saying anymore. "Because of me? What do you mean…?"

"She's dead and it's all YOUR FAULT. You killed her!" I quickly grabbed Mokuba's arm and dragged him out of the room and up the stairs. Mokuba's legs gave out on him, and he collapsed to the floor in tears. "Nii-sama… is-is that true?" I stared at him. What was I suppose to say?"

"Mokuba… it wasn't your fault. But… Mom did die… from giving birth to you."

-Present Time-

Seto sat in his dark office in silence. He couldn't believe it. It was Mokuba's birthday, and he had done everything but restore Mokuba's bond with him. Instead, he had hit him. Against his own promise he had made so many years ago, he had hurt his little brother for the first time in his life. How could he even face Mokuba after doing that? How could he even talk to him?

Seto sighed, there was no use. Mokuba said with his owns words that he would be leaving once his birthday had come and gone and now here it was. It pained Seto to think it, but he knew there was absolutely no way he could win. No way he could restore all that was lost after all those years.

Seto put his face in his hands. What had he done? This was obviously his fault. Mokuba wouldn't hate him that much if it wasn't his own fault. What had he been doing all those years? Working while the one person most precious to him was hanging with the wrong crowd and getting involved with drugs? Where had he gone wrong? When exactly did his old self become self absorbed and obsessed with work and slowly letting Mokuba out of his grip?

He heard the door to the mansion open and close shut. Seto knew it must've been Mokuba, because no one else remained in the house. Seto slowly got up and straightened out his clothes. It was time to say goodbye.

Seto walked out of his room and looked around. It seemed Mokuba had already disappeared from the living room. He heard some noises coming from Mokuba's room. Seto slowly walked over to there and looked inside. He saw Mokuba digging through the stuff under his bed, throwing out the old papers with dust flying everywhere. "Mokuba."

Mokuba stopped and turned around. "Oh, it's you." Seto could only nodded. He reached into his pocket and held out a small card locket. "Would you be looking for this?" Seto asked. Mokuba just stared at him, then snatched it from his hands. "How did you find it?"

"I was looking through you're stuff under your bed. That's when I found the flier for the battle of the bands thing."

"Oh…" There was a long awkward silence between the 2. The events of last night were still alive in their memories, but both were too afraid to speak of it. It had been a dark night. The room fell silent with painful memories of the day before. And it was Seto who finally stepped up to plate.

"Mokuba, I know you're leaving, and you'll probably never come back, or ever even want to come back. I know you're all grown up now and I know… I know I can't make up for all those years I missed out." Seto began doing something he hadn't done since his mother's death. He started to cry. He put his hand into his pocket and took out one small item. It was a framed picture of Mokuba and Seto as little kids. Before the orphanage, before Gozaburo, before the corruption, before all the pain they had to endure as children.

"Mokuba, you may be 18, you may have grown up, and you may be leaving to live on your own, but you will always be my little brother. Always. And I will always love you and protect you. No matter what."

Now Mokuba's face was covered in tears as they brothers stood together crying. "No matter what?" Mokuba asking, crying even more with the few words he had said.

"No matter what." Mokuba fell into my arms, wrapping me in a tight hug, crying his heart out. It had been a long time since they had actually hugged or clung to one another. But Seto smiled, tears still flowing from his eyes, happy that he finally had his little brother again.

"Happy 18th Birthday, Mokuba."

**A/N:** Awwww, soooooo cute! So it looks like Seto and Mokuba still do love each other till the bitter end. But wait, this isn't the last chapter! No way! The Seto and Mokuba problem might be solves, but Mokuba has a girlfriend he needs to deal with. More to come very soon, please review!


	11. I Guess This Is Growing Up

AmePiper: Thank you so so much! You're reviews really make my day, and with school and homework, reviews are probably the best parts of my week. You're really kinda, and thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! I'll be sure to update "Runaway Rebels" as soon as possible. Sorry for the late update for this story, enjoy!

Mystical Sand: Thanks very much, I tried my best to make the best brother fluff ending for that chapter. You'll find out soon enough what happens with Kelly, thanks a lot and enjoy!

MissDomaYuset: Thanks, I love you too I really tried to write this chapter right, and from you're review, it sounds as if succeeded. Thanks very much for the review, and enjoy the chapter.

ArraMidnight: Well, of course I couldn't end it with Mokuba and Seto hating each other, I'd never forgive myself for that! Lol. I just had to have them make-up, it's just what they would've done. Thanks for the reviw and enjoy!

Scarlet Fever Pestilence: Well, I suppose that was a compliment. Not very sure, but I'm glade that my writing somewhat pleases you, although I think I'll keep my chapter lengths the way they are. It's what makes suspense and keeps the readers coming back for more. Thanks anyway for the review!

Catsblood15: Thanks, sorry I didn't exactly update quickly. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 11

After the incident at the police station, I began to keep a watchful eye on Mokuba at all times. I had placed cameras in every room, hired more bodyguards and security then every before, and wouldn't let him go anywhere. Isono had suggested that maybe I was being too overprotective, but he had no idea of what I had gone through. The fear and shock of what my brother had been doing was beyond what I could ever imagine, and I was never going to let him out of my sight again. He was the only family I had left to hold and keep safe, and I wasn't going to fuck up again.

But even as time went on and my fears grew, it seemed Kelly saw Mokuba more and more. She would visit every day, because Mokuba was not allowed outside without a bodyguard. She understood him in ways, he believed, I couldn't. She accepted the fact that he was bound to my household, and she seemed to know just how Mokuba felt, knowing his mother had died because of him. But Kelly had been the least of my problems; all I was concerned with was making sure my brother was safe.

"Please inform my brother that it is dinner." I said to Isono as I sat at an empty table full of food. "Yes Mr. Kaiba" Isono responded, bowing with respect before leaving the room and going upstairs. There I sat, alone, and waited. I looked out the window; it was beginning to storm. How powerful the weather could be, to create such disasters and chaos.

I tapped my fingers on the table; Isono was gone longer than he need be. Just as I was about to get up and look for him, Isono entered the room once more. He had a strange look on his face; one of concern. "Mr. Kaiba, Master Mokuba doesn't appear to be in his room, or anywhere else upstairs." I stood up, slamming my hands on the table. "What! Where is he?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, sir."

"What about the body guards?"

"They don't know his whereabouts either." I began to panic. Where would Mokuba have gone? I put my hand through my hair, scratching roughly, trying to figure out what I should do. "Shall I send the body guards out to search for him?"

"Yes, and the police too. Call the police and tell them everything they need to know so that they can find Mokuba."

"And you?"

"I'll search on foot. Now hurry and get help." Isono nodded and quickly left the room, leaving me to bundle my worried thoughts alone. I grabbed my jacket and headed out of the mansion, walking swiftly as it began to rain softly. All I could think about was Mokuba. What had I done wrong? Did he runaway? Was he unhappy? All I had ever wanted was for Mokuba to be happy; I would've done anything for him. I had promised him.

I cut through lawns and yards and headed into the city within 10 minutes. I walked the streets, searching everywhere. My heart was beating fast. What if he had gotten hurt? What if someone had kidnapped him? No, not again. How could I have screwed up? I'm his older brother, dammit; I was supposed to protect him!

I started to run briskly on the sidewalk as it started to rain harder, seeing my own breath drift in the air as I began to pant. I looked across the street, and immediately stopped, almost slipping and causing myself to fall forward. There Mokuba was, safe and sound, holding the hand of another girl who held an umbrella. It was Kelly whose hand was being held by Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" I called. His head turned sideways, and saw me, quickly dropping Kelly's hand. I ran across the street, cars beeping at me as I passed them without using a crosswalk. I stood in front of him and Kelly. "Seto… I can explain." My worry had turned into anger. "I'd like to hear this one…" I said, folding my arms across my chest, give him a stern look. Kelly stepped forward, "It was my fault."

"Kelly, don't."

"I have to. I called Mokuba out here to meet up with me, we were just going on a walk, I swear. He was gonna go home straight afterwards." Kelly explained, looking over at Mokuba. "That is no excuse." I turned to look over at Mokuba, "Mokuba, you're grounded."

"But Seto-"

"Mokuba… we need to talk." I looked over at Kelly now; she held a concerned face and gripped her umbrella. "Kelly, go home. I need to speak with Mokuba alone." Kelly only nodded with obedience. "Bye Mokuba."

"Bye…" Mokuba mumbled, looking down at his feet as Kelly turned around and walked away. "Mokuba, why did you run off without telling anyone? I was worried sick about you."

"I knew you would've stopped me. I wanna see the world, Seto; you can't keep me in the house forever. One day I'm gonna grow up, and I can live on my own."

"Well, until then you are under my custody and you will listen to what I say."

"You can't keep me locked up forever!"

"Just watch me!" I yelled. Mokuba glared at me, looking as if he was about to cry, but holding back. As I stood and stared down at him, I began to notice how much Mokuba was beginning to change. He wasn't a child anymore, he was 13, and he was starting to grow up. When had he stopped calling me Nii-sama? When had he stopped looking up to me as his hero? I didn't know, and it pained me even more knowing that I hadn't a clue why he no longer looked up to me. As a brother and a father.

My stern face melted into a small frown. I knelt down and wrapped my trench coat around Mokuba. "Here, you might catch a cold in this rain." Mokuba looked at the trench coat, then up at me. "Let's go home." I gave a small smile. "Sounds like a plan, little brother." I placed my hand on his shoulder as we walked side by side in the rain back to the mansion.

-Present Time-

It seemed all was finally going well for Seto. His brother loved him again, and everything was back to normal. Well, almost normal. After his birthday, Mokuba seemed to be confused about something, like something was always bothering him. Something that always seemed to be on his mind. He'd walk about the house some days, with a confused face. Seto didn't know weather to worry about this or not, but seeing Mokuba so confused almost scared Seto. Maybe something was wrong. Something really bad.

Seto was enjoying the peaceful Saturday afternoon. He had decided to walk home from work instead of drive; it was just too nice of a day to be driving in a car. Even the great Seto Kaiba could enjoy a warm summer day like this. He walked along, staring at the beauty of nature, thinking about all that had happened in the past few days. He smiled at the thought of finally having his brother back. It was very reassuring to him, and it seemed he was no longer stressed at work. Actually, making up with Mokuba had cured him of most stressed he seemed to have daily at work. It seemed a lot of weight had just disappeared after making up with Mokuba.

Seto stopped seeing the entrance to the Domino Park. It took less time to get home if he cut through there. Domino Park was also the portal to the nature side of the vigorous Domino City, filled with people, pollution, and technology. The park was much more calm and peaceful, almost like it wasn't even part of such a city as Domino. As he walked, he thought about all these things.

"Are you sure about this?" he heard a voice. Seto stopped, looking over. He could've sworn he heard Kelly's voice. He looked over the bush and saw Kelly sitting on a bench next to another boy, her hand was in his. Seto titled his head to the side; he had seen that boy before somewhere. He remembered him playing in Mokuba's band. "Is something wrong?" he asked, staring over at her. "What if Mokuba finds out about us?"

"He won't. You told him you were seeing the movies with your friends, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but still."

"Come on…" he placed his hand under chin, lifting her face. "You like playing dirty, sneaking around. Mokuba will never find out. He's almost as dimwitted as his dumb ass brother." Seto glared at the boy, clutching his fist. He was beginning to figure out what was going on.

Kelly grinned at the last comment, "You're right. Plus, he thinks I'm in total love with him. He'll never figure out that I was just faking it all along." They both laughed together. Seto's eyes widened with shock, he had always had a feeling about this-way-to-perfect girl, but he never knew he would actually be right about her.

"That sounds like my Kelly." He said, leaning over towards her, they both began to make out with one another. Seto shook his head and stepped back. He couldn't believe it. He quickly ran back the way he had come and ran down the sidewalk. He had to tell Mokuba what he had just seen. Seto stopped with a sudden thought. How could he tell Mokuba about this? The news would crush him and his poor heart. Seto debated with himself on what to do as he started walking once more. He had decided that Mokuba would find out eventually, but any other way would hurt him more. He needed to tell Mokuba, as his older brother, he needed to protect him.

As his worries and thoughts filled his mind, he ran into the house, panting from running from the center of the city and back. "Mokuba!" He called breathlessly, slowly making his way up the stairs and to Mokuba's room. "Mokuba…" he whispered once more, falling to his knees. His legs were shaking from running so fast. "Seto, Seto is that… SETO!" Mokuba quickly ran to Seto's side. "Seto, are you alright? What happened!" Mokuba asked with worry, waiting in complete suspense for his brother to say something. "Mokuba…" Seto slowly pushed himself up, "I'm alright."

"Are you sure? You don't look so good, what happened?" He asked once more. "Nothing, I'm fine. I just ran from Domino City to here."

"What? Why?" Seto stood up straight placing his hands on Mokuba's shoulders, "Mokuba, I know you're probably not gonna take this well, but… but I saw Kelly with another guy. She was kissing him and saying all this stuff. She doesn't love you, Mokuba, she never loved you. She's cheating on you!" Mokuba stood there in shock, he held a blank face. But his shock soon turned to anger, hitting Seto's arms away. "No! You're wrong! Kelly does love me!"

"Mokuba, I saw her!"

"Seto, you're just saying that because you don't want me to have anyone, you want me all to yourself!" Mokuba said, pointing his finger at Seto accusingly. "Mokuba, that's not true at all! I'm telling you the truth." The room fell silent as the brothers stared at one another. Seto was the first to break the silence. "Look Mokuba, you have to believe me. I'm your brother; I would never lie to you. I love you, Mokuba." Mokuba stared at him for the longest time; Seto could tell he was having a hard time trying to decide weather to believe him or Kelly. "No." Mokuba said quietly, looking down at the ground.

"What?"

"I said, no. I'll prove to you that she loves me. I'll prove it to you!" and with that, Mokuba ran out of the room. "Mokuba, wait!" Seto yelled, running after him, afraid Mokuba was going to make another attempt to runaway like he had last time. But instead, he found Mokuba dialing numbers on the phone. "Mokuba, what are you doing?"

"Calling Kelly."

"Why?"

"I'll show you she loves me. I'm gonna prove it one and for all."

**A/N:** And here is where I'm going to end the chapter. I know, you all wanna slit my throat. I love making people suspenseful Anyways, so here's where the story takes a bit of a turn as the story goes from mainly Seto and Mokuba to Seto, Mokuba, and Kelly. So we see the true character of this "perfect girlfriend." So what'll happen next? And how can Mokuba ever believe a jerk like her loves him? Read to find out!


	12. No Matter What

MissDomaYuset: Nah, I made Seto somewhat secretive cause he didn't want Kelly to know he knew or else she would, I dunno, do something drastic to keep him from saying something. What she would do, I haven't a clue, but that's just how the story went. Well, hopefully this chapter will satisfy you, thanks for the review!

Mystical Sand: Well, I hope this chapter answer all your questions and owns up to what you've all been waiting for. Please enjoy the chapter, and thanks for the review!

AmePiper: Hahaha, sorry I had to leave you in such suspense, I didn't know my readers were so interested… muwahaha! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, I worked very hard on it **-**nods**-** thanks for the review!

Catsblood15: Thanks for the kind review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Makai-Rahl: I hope I updated fast enough for ya, thanks for the review!

Anna: Hey, thanks for the awesome review! Sorry for such a late update, writer's block can really kill you . 

Random reader: Thanks for the review!

Me like :): Yeah, she pretty much dated him for 5 years to get his whole Kaiba Corporation money and stuff, also Mokuba was willing to pay for the house they would live in together and many other things for her. Thanks for the review, enjoy!

Chapter 12

(Mokuba's POV)

I opened my eyes, the faint sunlight glowing in the distance. It was a wonderful September morning; the weather was warm with a calm breeze blowing through the sleeping city of Domino. I placed another box of belongings in the back of the car, pushing it next to one of the other boxes I had put in. I sat on the side of the car, giving a little yawn as I stared out into the distance.

This was the turning point in my life; this was the day that would forever remain in my memory. The day I moved out, and the day I attended college. I had graduated from Domino High School that year with an advanced diploma and a scholarship to one of the best colleges in Japan. The summer has seemed to go by slower than ever, my thoughts far away from going to college at the end of it. But here I was, sitting on the side of the car, realizing today would be my first day at college, and the first day I lived outside the Kaiba mansion.

My brother and I had never lived apart. Even when I was going through my rebellious stage and would runaway, I always ended up going home after a few days. My brother and I could never be separated since we were young and we had realized we were all we had left.

But I had long since put my past behind me, moved forward in my life. Seto never really got over our parents' death, or the suffering Gozaburo caused him as a kid. He would be emotionally scarred for the rest of his life. I couldn't blame him, the time we lived under Gozaburo's roof was the closest thing to hell, and farthest thing from freedom. Those memories would never leave me for the rest of my life.

I pulled out my locket from under my shirt, clutching it within my palm. I slowly released my grip, looking down at the tiny card locket. I clicked it open, staring at the picture, observing it so carefully as if I hadn't seen it before. My older brother stared back up at me, his icy blue eyes staring directly into mine, and his child-like face smiling at me. I closed the locket, clutching it again in my hand, feeling the urge to cry. But I shook my head, there were no tears that were to be shed. I was growing up, I needed to move on with my life.

Seto appeared outside, carrying the last of my belongings. He bended over and pushed them back in. I stood to my feet. "Well, that's all of it." Seto said with an emotionless voice, closing the trunk ever so gently. I couldn't bear to look at him, but I forced myself to do so instead of staring at the ground. There was silence between us. Seto turned towards me, trying his best to lock away his emotions at this point. "I suppose this is goodbye, Mokuba."

"I suppose so." I replied, not knowing what else to say. I was shivering; I didn't know weather it was from fear or sadness, or even both. We stared at one another for a long time, both trying hard not to cry, not to reveal our weaknesses and sadness. Seto held out his hand to me. "Have a great time in college. Make me proud." He talked to me as if I was one of his employees for the company. I could not respond, merely nodded my head and shook his hand in agreement.

I walked over to the driver's side of the car and got in, buckling myself down and placing the keys into the car. I rolled down the window as Seto walked up beside the car. "Be good, don't get into any trouble." I gave a small smile, "Who do you think I am? Some kind of kid or something? I'll be fine." Seto gave smile as well.

"See ya, Seto."

"Goodbye Mokuba." He paused for a moment, then gathered his thoughts together and spoke again. "Stay safe little brother. I know I didn't do a great job raising you, but if Mom and Dad were here to see where you are today, to see how far you've come, they would've been proud. You chased your dreams and overcame every obstacle all by yourself. You'll do great in college." The urge was coming again, the urge to cry, the urge to let out my emotions. But I shoved them back in and began to drive off. I looked in the rear view mirror, watching my brother wave. As I picked up speed, I could hold in my emotions no longer. I stopped the car and ran out of it.

"NII-SAMA!" I yelled, running down the concrete and jumping right into my brother's arms. I began crying hysterically, squeezing my brother tightly within my arms. "Nii-sama… I didn't do ANYTHING all by myself, because you were always there to help me. You're the greatest big brother, and I wouldn't have wanted to be raised by anyone else!" My emotions began to cool down after all that had been said, but tears still ran down my eyes.

Seto had broken away from our hug, placing his two hands on my shoulders as he always had when I was a child. "Mokuba, you've grown so much. You've become one fine, young adult. You are going to do amazing things for this world, and you have always made me proud to be your brother." My emotions were no longer calm, but they were not held with sadness. Now they were held with joy and such honor, I wanted to start crying all over again, but instead I nodded and moved away from my brother's reach.

"I promise you Nii-sama, I promise to make you proud. I promise to do the best I ever can." Seto smirked, "That's what I thought." Seto and I had embraced one last time before parting different ways. "So long Mokuba, may you live your life to the fullest."

-Present Day-

The rain trickled down the window as the rain started to fall from the sky. Mokuba sat in his room alone, staring at the phone that lay before him on his bed. "Mokuba…?" Seto said, slowly opening the door and peering into Mokuba's room. Mokuba's eye remained glued to the phone. "Mokuba, what are you doing in here all by yourself? You haven't left your room all day, I thought you were hanging out with your friends." Seto said, sitting down on the side of Mokuba's bed.

"Hm…" Mokuba answered, looking over at Seto when he smelled the sweet aroma of chocolate. Seto held a tray holding 2 mugs of hot chocolate. "Here, I made you some." He held out one of the mugs to him. Mokuba gingerly took it and held in both of his hands, staring down at it. "Mokuba, you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little worried, I guess." Seto stared at his brother with interest. "Worried about what?"

"Well, Kelly and I made plans a while back. I was planning on moving out right when I turned 18 and planned to buy a house and live with her and start saving up money for our future family."

"Mokuba, isn't that a little ahead of yourself?"

"Well… I guess you could say that. But I was so ready to spend the rest of my life with her and all… but now that you're not being an asshole anymore, I don't wanna move." Seto winced at hearing Mokuba call him an asshole, but he didn't want to correct Mokuba for his language. He was, after all, 18 now.

Seto placed his hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Mokuba, I'm sure she'll understand if you explain it to her." He picked up the phone and handed it to Mokuba, "Here. Now stop staring at it and use it. Call her over for a talk, and then you guys can straighten everything out." Mokuba stared at the phone, then up into his older brother's face. He gave a small smile. "Ok."

-A Half Hour Later-

Isono held the door open, allowing Kelly to step into the Kaiba Mansion. "Miss Kelly, you may sit where you like. I shall fetch Master Mokuba for you." Kelly closed her umbrella and nodded, "Thank you very much." Isono bowed and left the room. Kelly placed her umbrella on the rack and sat down on the couch in the living room. Seto walked into the room and noticed Kelly right away. "Hello." Seto said, trying not to glare at her. How dare she make his brother worry. "Good evening Mr. Kaiba." She said, jumping a little when seeing him in the room. "A little wet out there, isn't it?" Seto asked. "Yeah…" she said, nodding and twirling her hair.

Mokuba walked into the room. "Kelly, hey." Kelly got up and gave Mokuba a hug. "Want anything to drink or eat?" Kelly shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"Well, I'll leave you 2 alone for now." Seto said, and with that turned and left the room. He headed down the hallway and to his lab in the basement. He flicked on the lights and turned on the monitors. Kelly and Mokuba came up on screen, as planned. Seto smirked, placing headphones on his ears. Cameras came in handy for times like these.

"Kelly, I've been thinking a lot lately about life, and my past, and my future. Our future." He placed his hand on hers. Kelly stared at him with a puzzled look, "I don't understand, Mokuba…" She gazed up into his eyes, "Are you talking about the house we were planning to live in?"

"Yes… you see Kelly… "Mokuba said, grabbing both of Kelly's hands and holding them in his own, "I care about you an awful lot, but the last couple of weeks I've learned something and discovered that… well, I don't wanna get my own house just yet… and I wanna donate all our savings to Kaiba Corp., and to the making of Kaiba Land." Mokuba gave a little smile, remembering the plans he and Seto had made so many years ago when they were just 2 orphans with big dreams and no hopes. But Kelly showed no sign of happiness. She merely stared at Mokuba. "Excuse me?" was the first thing she said. Mokuba was puzzled. "I'm going to donate all of the money we saved to Kaiba Land, I've told about Kaiba Land, haven't I? The amusement park plans me and my brother thought up when we were kids. Seto never got around to finishing it and-"

"No." Kelly said, standing up and taking her hands away from his, "I don't think your making the right decision Mokuba, let's think about this for a second."

"There's no need to think about it, I've already thought about it, and I made up my mind…" Mokuba stood up himself, staring at her with confusion, "I thought you'd be happy for me."

"Happy for you?" She chuckled, "You thought I'd be happy for you? That's the dumbest thing I've heard you say yet! Almost as dumb as when you told me you thought we would be together forever!" Mokuba stared hard, "What do you mean, Kelly?"

"Don't you get it? That money was OUR money, MY money."

"Kelly, I told it was-"

"You don't need to explain yourself, I've already figured it out. You decided that you actually loved your pathetic brother more than you loved me." Kelly shook her head in disgust, "I can't believe I actually dated you! Wasted all these years, waiting and waiting for your 18th birthday to finally come, and what do you do? You decide your brother, whom wasn't with you for the past 6 years, was more important than me." Seto stood up, throwing off the headphones and walking out of the room. He quickly walked towards the living room where Mokuba and Kelly were.

"Kelly, I don't understand, what happened to you? You've never acted like this!"

"Of course I haven't! That's because I've been LYING to you this whole fucking time, get it? I've been LYING to your face since the day you met me. There was no such thing as "us" or "love." I NEVER loved you; in fact, I'm in love with your best friend. I only dated you for your money, and obviously that wasn't even worth the 6 years I pretended to love you and appreciate you. We're through, Mokuba." Kelly slipped off the promise ring Mokuba had given her, "Have a great life." And with that, she walked out the door, leaving Mokuba speechless.

Seto slowly walked into the room, staring at Mokuba. Mokuba was standing in the middle of the room, staring blankly at the floor with the promise ring clutched in his hand. "…Mokuba? You ok?" Seto asked quietly, now standing in front of Mokuba. Mokuba began to tense as tears welled up in his eyes, "Nii-sama…" Mokuba choked out, falling into his brother's arms and crying into Seto's chest. Seto wrapped his arms around Mokuba, holding him tightly as he always had since Mokuba was a child. Mokuba let the promise ring fall the ground as he too wrapped his arms around his sibling.

-The Next Day-

"Hey." Seto said, standing in the doorway of Mokuba's room. Mokuba looked up from the photos he was looking at. He was building a box of things that all reminded him of Kelly and was staring at the pictures they had taken together. "What?" Mokuba asked, his voice emotionless. "Wanna go on a walk?" Seto asked. Mokuba stared down at the pictures once more, then placed them back in the box. "Sure."

Seto and Mokuba walked swiftly side by side. The air was cool, and the sky was a mixture of red and orange. Mokuba had his hands stuffed into his pockets and stared at the ground, as he walked, not really caring to stare at the beauty of the sky at this time of day. Seto looked down at Mokuba, not knowing what really to say or talk about without worrying that he might upset him once again. They reached a bench in Domino Park and sat down, staring out at the lake before them.

"That was a horrible thing Kelly did…" Seto said quietly, too afraid to stare at Mokuba. "Yeah…" Mokuba replied. He gave a sigh, "You were right Nii-sama, you were right all along. There was something evil about her, but I was too stupid to figure it out."

"Hey now, you weren't the stupid one. If anyone's stupid, it's Kelly." Seto placed his arm over Mokuba's shoulders, "She just walked on the greatest kid that ever lived in Domino City." Mokuba gave a little smile at the compliment. "Plus, who needs her anyway? I say good riddance." Mokuba sighed once more. He looked up into his brother's face. "But, hey, at least we have each other… right?" Seto asked. Mokuba nodded and smiled.

"Yeah… and least we have each other." Mokuba and Seto stood up and began to walk side-by-side back to the Kaiba Mansion. Seto placed his arm over Mokuba's shoulders once more as they walked along. "Don't worry Mokuba, I'll always be there for you and protect you no matter what."

Mokuba looked up and stared into his brother's face, "You promise? No matter what?" Seto nodded.

"I promise. I'll always be there for you when you need me. No matter what."

**A/N:** And so ends the ending of one era, and the beginning of a new. Maybe, in the end, we all discover that there was no meaning of life, or some giant God watching over us in the sky. No, that was our sibling watching over us, always making sure we were well and safe.

I might make a bonus chapter to this story, but for the most part, this story is finally completed. We find that blood is thicker than water, and brotherhood stands above all else. Thank you all of my reviewers, I hope you enjoyed the story.

I dedicated this story to the best big sister in the whole wide world, Kura. If anyone was ever there for me to protect me and help me through the hard times, it was her. When no one else seemed to care about me, she was my light at the end of the tunnel.

_I love you sis._


End file.
